Make a Wish
by Screaming Yo-yo
Summary: Each chapter of this story is a oneshot. Each oneshot was a gift from me to one of my friends for their birthday. Basically, a lot of random Shugo Chara oneshots all put together for you to enjoy. xD
1. Going Up: Amuto

**Going Up**

******  
Rating: Um. I do cuss a little. Not like a lot, though. So, um. Don't read it if you're against cussing? **

**Pairing: Amuto! xD **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. This was a birthday present for my friend Wren. 

She stumbled as she trudged up the sidewalk, carrying her heels in one hand and her purse in the other. She used the back of her hand to wipe away some of the tears that were mercilessly falling down her face. She couldn't shake her enormous feeling of stupidity and grief and everything that could possibly go wrong would go wrong and did go wrong and it just had to all happen today.

"... it just _had_ to be today." She sniffed, stumbling again as the tears clouded her vision.

He'd picked her up. Of course he had. It was in his goody-two-shoes manner, the stupid little no-good, awful, disgusting LOSER. She had refused to ride home with him. If she had to march a good 7 miles back to her apartment, so be it. That jerk got what was coming.

She let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the marble pillar in front of the elevator. She had walked too far to use the stairs like she normally did. She wiped a few more tears away as she jabbed the up button repeatedly, impatiently. She rubbed her hands across her face and entered the elevator quickly as soon as the doors opened. She forcefully mashed the "7" button then the "Door Close" button. Releasing one last depressed sigh, she sagged against the elevator wall and tried to make herself invisible to the man standing opposite her.

He was watching her, absolutely shocked. His jaw hung open a bit, but he quickly snapped it shut. He moved his gaze from her to his bag to the lights of the elevator buttons.

How was he to have known she'd live her? Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair, letting his gaze drift to her again. She looked absolutely devastated. He would have said something to her, but he doubted she'd even remember who he was. He figured her with that disheveled look she'd already experienced an extremely shitty day and didn't need the thought of some elevator stalker-pervert distressing her even more. He shifted his balance from his right foot to his left foot, trying the best he could to ignore the girl as she desperately attempted to keep her sobbing as quiet as possible.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the elevator made a loud creak and jolted, tossing him forcefully against the back wall. The girl collapsed to the ground and hit the wall as well.

The elevator moaned and slowed to a halt, the lights on the buttons dimming quickly.

Ikuto let out a sigh, looking down at the pink-haired girl of his past.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

She looked up at him surprised, her bright hazel eyes connecting with his dark orbs. Ikuto winced at the glare he was sent.

"D-do I LOOK o-okay to y-you?!" She croaked, wiping away a fresh batch of tears.

Ikuto frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his handkerchief.

"Here." He passed it down to her and let out a soft smile when she loudly blew her nose into it.

"Don't worry, you can keep it." He joked, joining her on the floor.

His grin grew when he saw the trace of a smile dance across her lips.

"So, um... It normally takes them about 30 minutes to fix this type of thing, right?"

"Y-yeah. That's why-y I take the s-stairs. I hate e-elevators." She sniffed, still with her face buried in Ikuto's handkerchief.

Ikuto bit his lip when he saw her shiver. "You're cold."

The girl turned to him again with a nod. "Can... Do you mind if I hold you?"

She looked alarmed then appalled, and then a fresh batch of tears hit her hard and before he knew it she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright." He rubbed her back gently as he rocked from side to side. "It'll be okay, Amu-chan."

The girl pulled away abruptly, giving him a curious glare. "H-how do you know my name?"

Ikuto mentally cursed. "Well, um... I don't think..."

Amu raised her brow. "What's your name?"

"Ikuto."

Her eyes widened as she remembered and she looked down at the ground surprised. "Wow. I haven't seen you in forever."

He nodded stiffly. "That's why I didn't want to say anything. I thought you didn't remember me."

She shrugged, glad his distraction had finally made the tears stop. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned cheekily. "Well, you see, Amu, if you didn't know, the parking garage is actually under the building and that's why I was on before you and —"

She shoved him lightly. "I know that, stupid. Why are you here as in you _live_ here?" She motioned to the suitcase.

Ikuto nodded and reached for his suitcase. He unzipped it, dug around for a moment, and pulled out a huge black sweatshirt. He tossed it her direction. "Put it on. I'm here because of my job. There's a place here willing to pay me good money if I play for them. I figure there's gotta be some other bars or joints I can finds gigs as well."

"Why this apartment building?"

Ikuto laughed. "It's the cheapest. What are you doing here?"

Amu looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I live here."

"Yeah, I know that. You're still in school, right? A senior this year. Going to graduate and get a job soon, huh?" He laughed at her blush. "And you and that boy king are still dating, huh?"

He instantly regretted ever mentioning the subject. She was on his shoulder crying in less than fifteen seconds.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he rubbed her back with the other.

"What happened?"

Amu turned her head. "H-he... I t-thought he was g-gunna purpose and n-no it.. h-he... he..." She buried her head into his chest and continued to sob.

Ikuto frowned. _That munchkin boy hurt her._ "I'm sorry he didn't purpose. Maybe he's just not ready? You might have to give him some time..."

She pulled away again, staring at him teary-eyed. "Y-you don't get it..."

"What don't I get?"

"H-he said it was an i-important date and that i-it was going to be f-fancy and so Miki dressed me up really p-pretty but... but..."

"You do look pretty." He smiled at her and fingered the hem of the ruffled black dress. "What did he do?"

"H-he dumped m-me, Ikuto-kun... W-why?! Aren't I p-pretty and I l-loved him and... and..." Her eyes welled with tears as she collapsed against him again.

"Wow. I'm really sorry, Amu. I am." He knew he was being ignored; the poor girl was hysterical. Who wouldn't be after being lead on so falsely for so long? He ran his hands through her hair and subconsciously took out all the pins and bands keeping her hair in place. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry the hurt out.

"It'll be okay. There's other guys. You deserve better anyway." He pulled her closer, thinking somehow that would stop all her pain.

She pulled away from his chest a bit and looked up at him, her teary eyes locking with his again. She tilted her head backwards as he let his eyes close and his lips fall downward to meet hers.

The elevators jolted, breaking the kiss apart swiftly. Ikuto jumped back, a bit uncomfortable at what had just occurred. Amu slowly got up and began to take his sweatshirt off.

"No, don't worry about it." Ikuto said casually as the elevator opened on the seventh floor. "Goodnight. I'm on the 9th floor, 918, if you need me."

Amu left the elevator with a slight nod, waving back at him as the elevator doors closed. In a daze, she walked down to room 707. She entered her apartment, locking the door behind her. She flipped down all the pictures of Tadase she could find and tossed every belonging of his she had into a giant cardboard box in her living room.

Exhausted, she finally collapsed onto her bed. She nuzzled into Ikuto's sweatshirt and couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe things _are_ looking up..."


	2. Just a Little Crush: Tadamu

**Just a Little Crush****  
Rating: PG  
Pairing : TadasexAmu  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. This one was a gift to my friend Miyu! Enjoy!!**

He wasn't a liar. But he lied.

He wasn't a jerk. But he could be.

And it wasn't like he hated her. He just hadn't known what to say. It was easy for Kukai. It was easy for that damn Ikuto. But for him? He bit his lip. It was never easy.

He knew what it was like to get turned down. How many females had he asked Kiseki to turn away? Yet he was still the heartthrob. He couldn't figure out why.

He just couldn't express his feelings. Sure, he could put up the prince front. But his real feelings were hidden away, locked tight deep inside him. Kiseki knew of them, of course, but couldn't understand. Kiseki was the one who believed that 'love was useless'.

Tadase knew better. His gaze stayed on her too often. He found himself arriving to the garden earlier so he would have more time to talk with her. Even Kukai had noticed his lingering stare.

So why hadn't she? It was obvious he liked her. He couldn't tell her; he was too shy. And what if she turned him down? He didn't think he could take that. He liked her too much.

His cheeks always darkened when she was near. His breath caught. He could barely pull his eyes away.

To him, she was gorgeous. She was a goddess. She was all he thought about. She was all he dreamed about. He just couldn't get her out of his head. She was everything.

Yet they were so young. He always paused when he thought about age. They weren't old enough for a serious relationship.

He wanted her to be his, all his. He was jealous. He was always around her, popping up if a conversation with a boy took longer than three minutes.

When he was with her, maybe his cheeks became a rosier pink. Maybe his speech was a little off and perhaps he couldn't put his thoughts together coherently. But it wasn't like he fainted every time they touched. He had only lost his footing once.

She'd turned and raised a brow. "Tadase-kun?"

He had blushed. "I-I'm okay, Hinamori-san."

How he wished he could call her Amu. Just Amu. His Amu.

He had ruined it. Ruined hopes of her ever being his.

She had confessed to him, damn it! He could have said "Heck yes"! But Kiseki had taken over automatically, telling Amu he wasn't interested.

And then that time at the beach. He always beat himself over the head for that.

They had been together, alone. She had looked fantastic. He held her hand.

But then, after that, he'd screwed up. He'd screwed it all up.

He told her he loved Amulet Heart.

She had been heartbroken, he could tell.

But what was he supposed to say?! He was only in fifth grade! Yes, he thought about her all the time. Yes, he really liked her. But it was only a crush. Just a little crush.

He couldn't tell her his real feelings. His feelings that might had overwhelmed her and scared her away. He had been so close. So. Damn. Close.

He'd worked up the courage to tell her about Kiseki's character changes to deal with crushes. And about Betty, his dog. He really missed Betty.

But he'd been so close! He had said the right words, gotten over the part with the two of them both being guardians...

And then he just couldn't go on. How could he? How [icould[/i he?! He wasn't good with words. He was a shy kid. It had taken so much courage just to tell her that. He just couldn't follow through.

Amulet Heart.

Amulet Heart...

How couldn't she see? If he loved Amulet Heart, he had to love all of her. He couldn't just take her transformation self. He just hadn't been able to say it. So close.

He had been so close.

Yet so far, at the same time.

And how could he forget the way she leapt into his arms? The way he held her, the way he would have protected her from anything?

How couldn't she see how much he cared?

He always shrugged it off so nonchalantly. But he cared. He cared so much.

He would call it just a little crush. But he knew better.

He had completely fallen for Hinamori Amu.


	3. Rain: Amuto

**Rain**

**Rating: PG****  
Pairing: Amuto  
****Warnings: Hints at child neglect/possible abuse****. I've also been told that this one is OOC. I apologize in advance for that.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara. This one was for Lizzie. :3**

**---**

She woke up and blinked her weary eyes, frowning as her eyes focused in on the illuminated letters brightly displayed on her alarm clock. It was 6 and it was a Saturday. Why on earth would she have woken up so early? It was completely out of the question- especially since she'd gone to bed late last night.

She flopped back down onto her pillow and rubbed her eyes. She closed them and yawned, hoping that she could fall asleep again. A few minutes later, her eyes opened and she pouted, realizing today just wasn't going to be a normal day where she could just fall asleep again.

With a sigh, she propped herself up on her elbows and yawned once more. Eventually she pushed the covers away and rolled out of bed. She stretched again and glanced out the window of her room. She immediately frowned.

_Just a rainy day..._

She pulled her hair back away from her face as she approached the bathroom. She turned on the skin, splashed her face and proceeded to clean it. With another heavy sigh, she wiped off her face and went back into her room.

She opened the doors of her closet, eyeing her clothing and determining what to wear that day. She decided on a pair of black sweatpants and a red long-sleeved shirt. She jumped a few feet whenever loud thunder shook her house. She picked up her red and black plaid rain boots and left her room, leaving her shugos to rest.

She yawned and prepared herself a bowl of cereal. She munched it and mused silently, mulling over her odd awakening. Eventually shrugging it off as nothing important, she placed her empty bowl in the sink and reached for her rain boots. She put them on and walked over to the down stairs closet where she removed an umbrella and her raincoat.

She glanced up at the clock above the door.

_Still only 6:20... I doubt anyone will notice if I just go walk for awhile..._

So she did.

**---**

He woke up silently. He was extremely accustomed to silence. He didn't need an alarm; no lights would bother him during the few hours he felt safe enough to sleep. He slowly and silently pushed himself up and slipped out from underneath the covers. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made the bed perfectly, as to create the image that no one had slept there.

He placed his violin case on the bed as he dressed quietly. Pants, socks, shoes, undershirt, shirt. As he buttoned up the front of his shirt, he glanced out the window. He slightly smiled at the steadily pouring rain.

_Rain._

With a quiet sigh, he glanced over to the bed where Utau was sleeping soundly and then back at the clock that read 6.

_It's too early. She'll just have to get over it._ He picked up his violin case and smoothed out the crease it had made in the mattress cover. He silently left the room.

He knew exactly which spots on the floor of the hallway creaked, moaned, woke people up. He avoided them with catlike grace, perhaps with the help of his companion. He passed the kitchen without so much as a glance; eating would give away his presence.

He simply opened the front door and softly closed it with an inaudible 'click'. Pausing under the covered porch, he stared out into the rain.

_I like the rain._

So he stepped out into the downpour and walked away, headed toward the park.

---

The two coincidently met twice, but neither recognized the other. Amu stopped to buy hot chocolate, Ikuto to purchase a cup of coffee.

They passed each other in the park. Neither expected to see the other, so neither one truly saw the other.

If you aren't looking for something, you won't find it.

And then, suddenly when they meet for the third time, the girl recognized the boy.

He was standing in the center of a wide field with his case on the ground, his arms outstretched and fingers wiggling. Curious, she approached him from behind. She poked his on the shoulder, and he turned around with a smile on his face.

"... what are you doing?!"

The boy paused, raking his fingers through his damp hair. " Enjoying it."

"What? Rain?"

"Yeah. Rain."

"Why?"

"It's cool."

"Cool?"

"It's a nice thing to notice..." He ended there, his eyes moving away from the girl and back into the sky.

"Notice the fact you're getting wet?"

"No. Notice just the way it feels. The way it looks. The way it is."

The girl blinked and twirled her umbrella over her shoulder absentmindedly. "It's just rain."

"No. I don't think so."

"Ikuto-san, it's so early. What are you doing here standing in the middle of the rain? You're going to get sick." She sighed. "And you're going to tell me I sound like your mother."

"You don't."

"I don't what?"

"Sound like my mother."

"...oh." She paused, staring at the smiling boy. "It's just rain."

"I thought so too until I really looked at it." He watched with a small smirk as the pink-haired girl intently studied the rain with her nose scrunched.

"I still don't see it."

"You have to look for it."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to look for it. If you don't look for it, you'll never find it."

"Look for what, exactly?"

"Look for the magic."

"In rain?"

"Yes."

"It's just rain."

"No."

"Uh, duh."

"Then how can you say you've looked?"

Amu sighed. "I did and I didn't see."

"You have to want to see the magic. You have to believe it's there."

Amu looked up and saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Do you think it's really there?"

"Yes. Look."

He grasped her hand that was holding her umbrella and eased it away from her, dropping it open onto the ground. He moved so he stood behind her and set his head upon her own, tilting hers upward. He moved his hands so they were clasped in hers and lifted them up, unclasping them and letting the back of her hands rest in the palms of his own.

"I-Ikuto..."

"Trust me. Feel it."

Amu was blushing and feeling incredibly awkward with her body so close to his and stupid with her hands outstretched trying to find magic in rain. She sighed and tried to move her hands away.

"No. You said you wanted to find it."

"I do. But this is stupid."

"It's not."

"There's no magic."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't. This is stupid. It's Saturday at 6:30 in the morning and we're standing in the middle of a downpour."

"But it feels right."

"No. It doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Why?"

"It's usually chilly, and this rain is warm. It's usually windy, but there isn't wind. This rain is magic."

"I still don't see it."

"Look again."

"What am I looking for?"

"You're looking for magic. Something out of the ordinary. Feel it, Amu-chan. Feel the rain touch you and talk to you."

"That's so stupid."

He grasped her hands and dropped his head to her shoulder, tilting it up.

"Look."

She looked. She watched the rain's pattern, the way it fell around objects, the way it darkened every color. She watched the rain form puddles. She watched it fall into the lake and she watched the ripples that spread from each tiny droplet.

And she felt the rain hit her skin and send a tingling through her body. She felt how wet her skin was, how the rain drops all hit different places at different times.

She looked. And she saw.

"It's... pretty."

"It is."

"I haven't ever though of rain as pretty."

"At one time, neither did I."

"We've missed out."

The boy grinned. "I think so."

The girl turned to him with a smile. "Thank you."

He raised his brows. "For what? Getting you drenched at some ungodly hour of the morning?"

"No. For showing me the magic."

Ikuto nodded, slipping his hands behind his back and staring up at the sky. "It's sad."

"Rain?"

"Yes. It's like the earth is crying, yet at the same time the product of its pain is a source most everything needs to survive."

Amu nodded tiredly. "Um, sure?"

Ikuto shrugged. "That's what my grandpa used to tell me."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's the one who showed me the magic."

"That's sweet. How is he?"

"Dead."

Amu winced at the colder tone Ikuto replied in. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You should be getting home."

"Hmm? Why?"

"It may be magic, but that doesn't mean you still can't catch a cold." Ikuto winked.

"Oh."

"Not to mention it's 7:15. I'd say your parents are awake and wondering where their daughter has run off to."

Amu gasped. "Are you serious? It's that late already?"

"Or that early. But yes."

"Mom always starts breakfast at 7! I'd better get back."

"Go."

Amu began to jog away, but turned when she saw Ikuto drop under a tree. She ran back.

"Where are you going to eat?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, Amu. I'm sure."

She blushed. "I sound like your mother again, don't I?"

Ikuto shook his head. "Nothing like her. But you should go."

Amu nodded and took off. "BYE IKUTO! THANK YOU!!!"

He watched her go with a smile and he turned his attention back to the rain.

_You're nothing like her. You care so much more than my mother ever will._

---

Amu entered her house quietly and was able to sneak by her mother without being noticed. She went back to her room and flopped down onto her bed.

Her first shugo was awake. "Amu! Where have you been?!" The pink one exclaimed. "You're soaked!"

"It's not a big deal."

"I hate the rain." She cheerleader muttered, crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's not that bad rain." Amu smiled, letting her thoughts drift to Ikuto. "Not that bad at all."

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for any OOC-ness. Ikuto was kind of OOC, i know. But hey, fluff is fluff. xD I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. An Unlikely Truth: KisekixMiki

**An Unlikely Truth **

**Rating: K ****  
Pairing: Miseki:3 And just a dash of Tadamu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. This is for blue, who also loves the incredible couple that is Miki and Kiseki. As well as just Kiseki. He's just amazing. ((fangirls happily))**

"Commoner."

"Um... Yes, Kiseki-kun?"

"Why are you always staring at me?"

A red streak burst across Miki's face. "I... No reason." She looked up at the boy and blushed even more when he lowered her face in front of hers.

"I do not believe your words. What is the reason?"

Miki glanced around trying to look at anything but the sapphire eyes of her crush. "I-I... It's not important. Don't you have something else to be doing?"

"No. Quit changing the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just..."

"Changing the subject again." Kiseki rubbed his temple impatiently. "Commoner, do enlighten me on the reason of your staring."

"Kiseki-kun, it's not a big deal."

"You're the one making it into a big deal. Why are you females so... so uncooperative when it comes to information?"

"I'm not being uncooperative!"

"Do NOT raise your voice at a royal."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too and you're the one interrogating me!" Miki glared at him defiantly. Her glare slowly melted under his own.

"Commoner. Do not make this harder than it is."

"Would you please stop calling me a commoner?"

"Quit changing the subject, peasant." Kiseki's mouth twitched into the beginning of a smile as Miki let out a long sigh.

"You are impossible."

"If it's not a big deal then you wouldn't be making such a fuss."

"I'm not!" Miki cringed under his glare and softened her tone. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. You tell your king what he desires, for he is your king and it is your duty as a commoner to serve him."

Miki pouted and looked away. "I stare at you because you dress funny."

Kiseki's eyes bulged. "WHAT?!"

Miki blushed and stared down at the ground. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Kiseki shook her shoulders. "You stare at me WHY?!"

"B-because you dress funny."

"That's what I thought you said." Kiseki paced away from her angrily, lingering a few seconds as if waiting for a cue. He spun on his heel when he heard Miki give a sigh of relief.

"Commoner, it is horrible manners to lie to your king."

Miki looked up at him shocked. "I-I didn't lie...?"

Kiseki rolled his eyes and dropped down next to Miki. "Yes you did. You deserve punishment. Lying is a sin."

Miki frowned. "I don't think it's your job to decide what's a sin. You're a king. You're supposed to lead people, not give punishments for sins."

"You're an artist. You're supposed to draw, not lie."

"I didn't lie!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"You've lied to me three times! Not to mention you're still raising your voice!" Kiseki began floating back and forth in front of Miki.

"Commoner, why are you lying?"

"I'm not..."

"That's four times! Commoner, why do you stare and why do you lie? Why will you simply not tell your king what he wants to know?"

"Kiseki, I'm not lying."

"Five times! Lie once more and I shall be forced to take action!"

Miki stared at him confused. "If I lie six times you can take action? Is that some type of rule?"

"You dare challenge the authority of a king?!"

"Yes. No. Whatever." Miki sighed and glanced over to the Grandfather clock. "What time did they say they'd be home?"

"I do not care. Why the green and pink ones wanted to spy on our partners' date is past my comprehension. At least you have common sense."

"Um... thanks?"

Kiseki huffed and pounced down on top of Miki, pinning her underneath him. "Commoner, tell me why!"

Miki fidgeted under his weight, blushing as she realized the position they were in. "Kiseki-kun, um... Isn't this a little scandalous?"

Kiseki closed his eyes and grit his teeth, succeeding in suppressing a large blush. "You are changing the subject again. The question is simple. Why do you stare and why are you lying?"

"You dress funny a-and I'm not lying!" Miki stopped trying to wiggle free of his grasp and let him pin her against the back of the chair. He lowered his face in front of hers again.

"That is six lies."

"So?"

"I can take action."

"But they aren't lies!"

Kiseki shook his head. "And that's seven. Why are you being so difficult?" He pushed her deeper into the cushion and tightened his grip. "You are not the difficult one."

Miki cringed at his grip. "Kiseki that hurts!"

Kiseki stared at the girl, fighting between his desire to know and the fact he was hurting her. His grip eased significantly. "I... I apologize. You are making me frustrated, commoner. Why can you not speak the truth?"

Miki flinched and ignored his question, opting to study the fabric of the chair.

"Miki, would you quit it and just tell me?" Kiseki realized his slip a moment too late.

The girl in question stared at him mouth agape. "Y-you called me Miki."

"Brilliant deduction. I told you that you possessed common sense. Now use it and stop fighting. Just tell me the truth."

Miki stared at him for a moment and then returned her gaze to the fabric. "But I don't want to tell you." She finally whispered.

Kiseki let his forehead touch hers. "Why not? You desire to please your king. It will please me."

Miki shook her head, causing Kiseki to pull away. "No it won't. You'd hate me forever."

Kiseki sighed as the girl kept her gaze away from his. "No I wouldn't. I.." Kiseki's mouth closed as Miki's head fell against his chest.

"Kiseki-kun, I don't want you to hate me." Kiseki bit his lip, completely confused about how to handle the situation.

"Commoner, get up." Miki obliged, pulling herself away.

"Look at me." Her gaze stayed down.

"I command you to look at me!" She shook a little but still refused to look up.

"Miki..." One of his hands nudged her chin up. "Look at me."

Her eyes locked with his, and before Kiseki could comprehend what was running through the girl's mind her lips were on his. She pulled away nervously, quickly, and muttered an apology as she tried to run away.

Kiseki pinned her to the back of the chair again, raising his brows. "Commoner."

"... yeah?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kiseki released her wrists and moved one hand to the side of her face. He tilted her chin up and kissed her once more, wrapping his other hand around her waist.

Miki groaned when Kiseki finally pulled away. "Why did you stop?"

"I have a question I need answered before we continue."

"What is it?"

"Are my clothes truly funny, or were you lying about lying to me?"

Miki blushed. "I was lying."

Kiseki nodded. "I figured. You, milady, are an absolutely horrid liar."

"Excuse you?"

"Not to mention you lied to your king seven times. I believe punishment is in order."

Miki rolled her eyes playfully. "And what does my liege command of me?"

Kiseki grinned down at her. "Milady, you must kiss me whenever I demand."

"And do you demand it?"

"Of course I demand it, commoner. Kiss me."

Miki laughed, gliding her arms around his neck. "On one condition."

Kiseki raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you get to make up conditions."

Miki gave him a puppy pout. "Fine, fine. What is your condition?"

"I want to wear your crown."

Kiseki blinked. "That's it?" He took off his crown placing it on her head. "Satisfied?"

Miki answered him with a kiss.


	5. Cruise Control: Amuto

_**Cruise Control**_

**Rating: Teen****  
Pairing: Amuto **

Warnings: DEATH. This is kind of dark. **  
Disclaimer: Still no owning of Shugo Chara. This is for Lyrika (Rika-san!!) **

It was raining. And no, not one of those cute happy day showers with raindrops that have little cutesy smiley faces on them. This storm was ferocious, furious, unforgiving. The rain pounded against the earth's surface in a downpour so thick and heavy the sound of the drops slamming into the metal roofing was deafening. The aura was dark and menacing, the sky clouded in a mixture of navy blues and black with the only lighting stemming from the bright flashes of lightning that burst angrily from the sky like they had been pent up for centuries.

Needless to say, it was a pretty dreary day. Amu normally never skipped school, but upon awakening in the morning she couldn't bring herself to get up. The rain just told her to say in bed and pull the covers over her head and pretend to be sick. So Amu complied with their wishes.

Her parents probably would of let her stay at home if she had been there, kissing her and telling her to be safe and rest while they were at work. She stayed in bed for awhile, mindlessly playing with the edge of her comforter.

It had been a month. And still, every sign of rain just sent this utter feeling of dread and despair plummeting from her head to her toes, focused in her stomach. It was sickening, in a sense, because it had been a month. Everyone else moved on easily. She didn't, hadn't. It was just weird.

She curled up in a ball underneath her covers. It was harder than she thought. It was always easy to be on the other side, being the one to sympathize and speak those few words of comfort.

"Sorry for your loss."

The words echoed numbly through her brain. Over and over, again and again, until Amu had broken down into tears.

She had tried to be strong. He would want her to be strong. Amu reminded herself of it often. She noticed her life began to change, as she based her decisions on what he would think of them. And sometimes, in hindsight, she realized that he didn't really have good decision-making abilities. But this was in hindsight; it was far too late to actually do anything now.

She felt so small. Did it matter to the rest of the world? No. The world moved on easily while Amu could barely pull herself out of bed a month after it had happened.

She couldn't bring herself to say his name anymore. It hurt too much. She realized it a little too late and now, it was too late to tell him. But it still hurt. She loved him. And she had known that he had loved her. And the fact that they'd never be together again and they'd never see each other ever again absolutely destroyed her. The fact that she'd have to go on with her life without him ripped her heart straight out of her chest.

Did he know what he had done to her?! Leaving her here, on earth, alone? She saw him everywhere, in her dreams, in her mirror, out of the corner of her eye when she was trying to focus on a task. Why wouldn't his presence just leave? Without him... she needed him. It was as simple as that. His... going away was just too much. She just couldn't call it death. It was too permanent a word. It was too defined. She knew exactly what death meant, and she didn't want him to be dead.

She tried to get rid of his presence. But it was simply everywhere; pictures of him scattered across her room, his shirts and sweatshirts. It wasn't hard to go on without him. It was practically impossible. He was the wind beneath her wings. Without him she was unable to fly. And it hurt.

Those people that told her they were sorry didn't even understand the meaning of the word 'loss'. Amu understood far too well. It was completely, unbearably painful. It haunted her. She was in denial, but at the same time she understood perfectly. How could she be in denial without first understanding the fact which she was denying?

Unable to stand his lingering scent that was all over her sheets, she pulled herself from her bed. She stared through her window at the pounding rain. As thunder shook her house and the rain's intensity refused to fail, she decided it was a perfect day for a walk.

Silently, she dressed herself warmly. Then she slid on his large raincoat that covered her all the way down to her ankles. He was that much taller than her. She smiled dryly and plucked a hat and umbrella from the closet as well.

After his going away, Amu loved the rain. She hadn't before because he hadn't. But after his going away, she spent more and more time in rain. Maybe it just seemed to rain more because she was sad. Whatever the case, she found herself wandering through the downpour without her umbrella covering her head.

It was good to walk in the rain. Rain hid her tears. If felt to Amu as if the world was crying with her.

She didn't know when she had become so poetic. It didn't really suit her. She decided to quit thinking for awhile as she began the trek out to the place. That's all she called it. That's all she was able to call it.

As she walked, she had to pass the other place. This place... this one was where he'd actually gone away. He'd been driving. It had been raining, perhaps on a day exactly like this.

She had called him and told him to hurry up, that dinner was getting cold, that she needed him here and that he'd better hurry his ass up if he wanted sex. He had laughed, told her he'd be there in fifteen minutes, tops. She hadn't even told him she loved him when he whispered a quick 'I love you' before hanging up. And she had been angry when he didn't show up. She hadn't understood until the police showed up at her front door.

Hydroplaned, they said. He hit a huge puddle and couldn't control the car. He'd been going to fast. He spun out of the road and hit another car, killing himself and the driver of the other car in the process.

And even though everyone had assured her it wasn't her fault, hadn't she been the one who told him to hurry? As if his death wasn't painful enough.

She stared at the spot in the road sadly. She'd helped raise money for the road to be fixed so a puddle that big would never cause problems again. And it hadn't. But if only something had been done sooner.

She sighed, refusing to think on how it could have been prevented. The fact was that it had happened. As unfortunate and painful and depressing and heartbreaking as it was, her love was dead. She closed her eyes, feeling the rain and her tears fall down her face.

Amu arrived at the place shortly. She hadn't brought anything. Now, approaching his grave, she felt like she should have. But he hated flowers. He'd get them for her if she asked, but Amu never made him. They made his nose itch. She always giggled when he had been sick; his sniffles and voice were just too cute. Amu sighed, running her hand along the thick stone. She bent down and traced his name with her fingers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her first name and his last had always been connected. But it was a little too late for marriage. They had only been dating, not engaged or anything of the sort. But that didn't mean she didn't love him as much as a married woman loved her husband.

She stood up, burrowing herself deeper into his warm coat. It smelled like him, too, just like her sheets had.

She sighed, staring up at the dark sky. Her eyes closed again and she just breathed, letting the water cleanse her scattered mind. After a few moments, she tilted her head down and opened her eyes.

Would Ikuto want her dwelling like this? If she was going to make decisions like him, even if they were bad decisions, she needed one now. Ikuto would want her to remember that he loved her always. And that it was going to be okay, that 'shit happens and you just gotta keep going.'

Taking his words to heart, she smiled at the grave. Even if he was a man, she'd have to give him credit. Maybe this decision wasn't a bad one at all. Ikuto was right. Amu grinned, recalling his words before one of his business trips.

_"You have to keep moving on, Amu. No matter what happens. Okay? Even if I'm not here, even if you're not there, we'll always be there for each other."_

_"We will?"_

_"Yes. We'll always be together in our hearts."_


	6. A Dash of Light: Tadamu

**A Dash of Light**

**Rating: PG  
Pairing: TadasexAmu  
Warnings: Unneeded, this one's clean.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Nope, this actually isn't a birthday fic. But whatever. xD**

It was a clear, starry night. The lanterns hanging around the block glimmered daintily, casting a warm yet dim glow over the area.

Tadase sat on a bench on the corner, staring up at the moon with a small smile on his face.

"It's so pretty!" The pink-haired girl lying next to him replied. "Thanks for bringing me here!"

Tadase turned to her, still smiling. "I'm glad you like it."

The two sat in silence, Amu growing a blush as Tadase slipped his hand into hers.

"Tadase-kun…?"

"Yes?"

"The fireflies are pretty, huh?"

"Yes."

Amu sighed, turning to face him. "Can you respond with something else besides 'yes'?"

Tadase laughed, running his free hand down her cheek, pausing to twirl a pink strand around his finger. "I can…"

Amu just laughed, collapsing against his chest. She tilted her head upward so she could still look into the sky.

"I like fireflies. Why do they do that flashing thing, anyway?"

"It's their mating call."

Amu smacked her boy on the shoulder. "As if! If you don't know don't make something up."

Tadase grinned. "I wasn't lying. I promise. The males light up in order to attract females. The brighter they flash, the stronger the attraction."

Amu propped herself up and glared at him with a skeptical expression.

"What? Why don't you believe me?"

"I guess I do a little… it's just why that? Why would that attract a girl?"

Tadase brought his lips to her ear, allowing his breath to send tingles up her spine. His left hand trailed down to the small of her back.

"They use the method that works."

"Yeah, b-but…" Amu gasped as Tadase let his lips linger against her collarbone.

"Tadase…"

Her blush grew as he moved to her neck. "S-stop."

Tadase pulled away, but not without pressing his lips to her forehead. "Sorry…"

Amu twitched nervously. _I'm still not used to him…_ She blinked, yanked from her thoughts as Tadase pulled his hand away and got up from the bench, brushing himself off.

"T-Tadase…?"

He didn't respond, just picked up his coat and hers and walked into the center of the square.

_What is he doing…?_ Her question was silenced as Tadase turned to her with a small smile.

She blushed and stood up to approach him. She reached for his arm, but he eluded her and took a few steps backwards. Amu frowned as she saw the playful smile flash across his lips.

It quickly developed into a game. Amu tried to catch Tadase who easily avoided her attempts and continued moving backwards.

"Tadaseee…" She whined, glaring at his playful appearance. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Why are we doing this…?"

"Why do you take a look and see?" Tadase smiled at her, then turned and looked away.

"Look at wha…" Amu's mouth fell open as she saw the field ahead of her. It was swarming with the shining bugs. The field was beautiful, glimmering and sparkling as the moon and sky above seemed to reflect every sparkle. It was a breathtaking sight.

Amu slowly entered into the field, allowing the fireflies to fly about her body. She barely noticed Tadase's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

The two stood in the midst of the sea of sparkles silently, enjoying the sight and enjoying each other. Tadase nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, causing Amu to giggle.

"Tadase-kun?" She spun around in his arms, placing her arms around his neck.

"Yes?" The boy responded with a smile.

"Thank you."

Tadase nodded, letting his gaze wander up to the moon.

"And Tadase-kun…?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Tadase's eyes widened and he stared down at the girl in his arms. "W-what?"

Amu internally giggled at his dumbfounded look. "I love you. I guess the flashing and sparkles really do work, huh?" She grinned, placing her lips to his cheek.

Tadase froze for a moment. "Amu…?"

Amu glanced up to him curiously.

Blushing, Tadase slowly lowered his lips towards Amu. He hesitated at the last moment.

"Can... Can I kiss you?"

Amu blushed, and nodded. The prince let his lips fall, covering Amu's with his own. They stood in the middle of the field kissing until they finally had to break for air.

Tadase smiled at her, taking her hand and spinning her around. "Care to dance?"

"Only if you tell me you love me too."

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

And the two danced the night away under the stars and shining sky, amidst the sea of glowing bugs that lit their dance floor. Maybe exchanging a few more kisses and giggles all the while.


	7. An Implausible Epiphany: KukaixNagihiko

**An Implausible Epiphany**

**Rating: PG  
Warnings: CONTAINS A SPOILER. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer: This was for Hyper-chan who shares my love of this couple.**

**THIS CONTAINS A SPOILER. A BIG, BIG SPOILER. YOU ARE WARNED.**

* * *

Sometimes things just don't feel right. You wake up one morning, feel that awkward mist in the air and you know the day ahead has something in store for you that you are completely unprepared for. Yet you never see it coming; it blindsides you straight in the face. You think you're on top of your game and then in a split second you're barely able to cling for dear life. It's so quick, so unexpected, sometimes so unordinary and just plain weird you would never even consider something of the sort, regardless of whether your intuition recognized that something was afoot. It just hits you like an oncoming train. It's known as an epiphany, defined as "a revelation in the everyday world, where the whatness of a common thing or gesture becomes radiant and deeply comprehended to the observer ", or better yet a "sudden intuitive leap of understanding, especially through an ordinary but striking occurrence". 

And you never know when one's going to jump out and smack you straight in the face. It is a crouching predator, waiting for that moment when its prey thinks everything is alright and bearable, even good, and BAM. It attacks!

Sohma Kukai unfortunately was victim to one of these attacks. He just didn't see it coming...

------

"Kukai-kun! Wait up please!" A girl with long hair tied up daintily with ribbons fluttered down the sidewalk, eager to meet her companion.

"Nadeshiko-chan! How are you doing?" Kukai shot her a big grin as he scratched the back of his head. He then yawned, proceeding to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes. It had been a hard practice yesterday; he'd slept in this morning and gone to bed early last night yet he was still exhausted.

"I'm doing fine. You look exhausted." She replied, flattening down her skirt as a gust of wind whipped her hair into a frenzy.

"Yeah. Soccer was harsh. I barely did any homework..." He yawned again and held the door open for his friend and entered the building after her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kukai-kun." She smiled at him sweetly, causing a noticeable blush to dance across the jack's face. "I hope you have an easy day to make up for all the trouble you've been through!"

"Thanks, Nadeshiko-chan. You too. I'll see you after school?"

She waved as she walked away. "Of course!"

He waved back, doing his best to suppress the growing blush. He failed.

---

Kukai paid no attention in any of his classes all day. He slept through the morning ones, and if he wasn't sleeping he preferred to let his thoughts wander to her rather than his work. He rested with his head his elbow, which was placed conveniently on his desk, and tilted it to the side.

He was surprised none of his teachers reprimanded his actions. They didn't seem to care. He was a little uncomfortable they didn't notice his lack of participation, but he quickly assumed it was simply because he was a guardian. Guardians did have an excellent reputation.

He nodded, assured that was the cause, and let his thoughts drift back to his gorgeous Nadeshiko-chan.

_She's so polite and so sweet... it's hard not to care for her. It's like she's perfect. I've never met anyone in my life with such amazing culinary skills, either. And she's so pretty..._

A perverted smirk adorned his face as his thoughts began to slip into the gutter. He was yanked out of them with a yelp when he heard the final bell ring.

Ignoring the startled, shocked looks he received, he gathered his belongings and began his trek to the garden where he could see his queen again.

He always thought that Nadeshiko and Tadase would end up together. As the King and Queen, they spent so much time together and seemed as if they really knew each other inside and out. Besides, the previous King and Queen chairs that he knew his first year as a guardian had dated, so he sort of had expectations Nadeshiko and Tadase would.

Not that it bothered him they didn't. He liked knowing Nadeshiko was up for grabs. She never really seemed that interested in guys, refusing (politely, of course) most of the boys who bravely asked for a date. He always watched with a glare, internally insulting every boy who was lacking something Nadeshiko's future husband would need. Of course, he fit perfectly into that role.

With a careless shove, he opened the front door to the garden, alarming Tadase.

"What's wrong?"

Kukai glanced up. "Oh, nothing really. Just thinking. You know."

Tadase nodded and took another sip of his drink. "What about?"

"What kind of guy Nadeshiko-chan would date..."

Kukai blinked, quite shocked as he watched the normally well-mannered king spit his tea all over the table. "Um... Tadase?"

Tadase thwacked himself on the chest a few times to clear his throat, and then sent Kukai a helpless look. "Kukai, look, I have to tell you something..."

"If it's about how you and Nadeshiko are secretly dating, I'll understand that."

Tadase blushed, biting his lip and examining the ground. "N-no, that's not quite it..."

"Well? Then what is it?"

"I can't believe he hasn't told you... he said he would..." Tadase muttered quietly, glancing over to the jack.

"What? Who told me what?"

"Sit down."

He complied, dropping onto the bench across from Tadase. "Yeah?"

"Kukai-kun..." Tadase took a deep breath. "Nadeshiko's a boy."

"..."

"Kukai...?"

"..."

"Um. Yeah. His name's Nagihiko. In the Fujisaki family the males are trained to become Oyamas... That's why he goes by Nadeshiko..."

"..."

"Kukai-kun, um..." Tadase moved away with a scared expression. "Are you okay?"

"WHATTTTT!??" Kukai hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's not a big deal. He's still the same friend and the same person. He's just a he, not a she. So calm down. Please calm down!"

Kukai sat in silence for a few more moments, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Tadase heard the girls (and boy) entering and turned to Kukai with a worried face. "He didn't want you to know because he was worried you'd act different. He likes you, Kukai. He doesn't want you uncomfortable around him. So try to be normal?"

Kukai's expression finally relaxed, his coloring resumed its tan color.

"Okay."

---

That afternoon could have placed Kukai up for nomination of an Oscar Award. He saved his pent up frustration for soccer practice, where he literally creamed everyone on his team and played more aggressively than any of his teammates had ever even attempted.

His coach complimented his enthusiasm and participation. Kukai just shrugged.

School was harder too. Nadeshiko- Nagihiko –caught him in the hall again, bidding him the same greeting and farewell as the day before.

He still spent time in class thinking about Nadeshiko. More out of disbelief and shock that he had fallen for a boy. And fallen hard.

_Why does he have to be a boy?!_

Kukai watched him pass through the line during lunch, utterly frustrated with himself.

_He's pretty... wait, I mean handsome... WAIT HE'S A BOY DAMMIT. THAT'S THE IMPORTANT PART!_

Over the course of the day he pounded his head against a wall more than a few times and earned more than a few stares as well.

_What is WRONG with me!?_

His wall hiding his feelings for Nagihiko slowly began to crumble over a few days. He kept to himself more often, turning down a few requests fir guardian outings. Not only that, he began to ignore Nadeshiko's greetings in the morning.

He even went so far as skipping some after school meetings in the garden, choosing to spend his time thinking about what to do as far away as possible.

_Why the hell can't I get over it? Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, damn it I don't even know what to call her- HIM anymore!_ He released a frustrated sigh as he leaned his head against a tree at the park.

_He's a boy. It should be so much easier to get over some stupid little crush knowing that. So why can't I?_ He closed his eyes, hoping that would just end every thought and every picture he saw of Nadeshiko.

"Kukai-kun?"

His eyes snapped open, staring up into the eyes of the exact person he was dreading to see.

"N-nadeshiko-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Likewise, Kukai-kun." She, _he_ dropped down next to Kukai, staring at him curiously. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange..."

"No I haven't!" Kukai interrupted immediately, glaring angrily. "I have not been acting weird!"

"You're acting weird right now, Kukai-kun." Nadeshiko murmured, staring at his friend. "Why? What's bothering you?"

"It's not important. Go away."

"It must be important. It's bothering you, Kukai-kun. Most things don't bother you. You're really strong."

A blush formed on Kukai's face much to his dismay. "N-no it's not. Go away Nagi-I mean Nadeshiko!!!"

Nadeshiko stared at him as Kukai clamped his hand over his mouth, internally cussing at his slip.

"Sorry Nadeshiko-chan, I guess I was thinking about someone else..." Kukai attempted to cover his mistake but was shushed with a wave of Nadeshiko's hand.

"No you weren't." Their eyes met for a split second. Kukai jolted his head away and stared at the ground, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Please relax, Kukai-kun. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be like this."

"What do you mean like this!? You've been lying to us the whole time! You've been lying to _me_..." He paused, shifting his body as far away from the other male as he could. "You should have said something earlier."

"Maybe. But I'm glad I didn't, Kukai."

"No! You shouldn't be! What am I supposed to call you now? Nadeshiko or Nagihiko? I'm going to have to keep calling you a girl! That's so weird, you go change in the girls' bathroom and you wear skirts and girls' underwear and... and that's a little awkward. Doesn't it feel weird?!"

"No. I'm used to it. And please keep calling me Nadeshiko."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it, though!" Kukai turned back to face Nadeshiko, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth. "You're a guy! You should act like a guy! I don't care if it's family tradition or not, no one should be suppressed like that!"

Nadeshiko smiled a bit and looked down at the ground, blushing. "Thank you for caring, Kukai-kun."

Another blush shot across Kukai's face, making him twitch and yank his arms away.

The two sat in awkward silence for awhile, Kukai finally breaking the ice with a little confession.

"I just... you didn't have to lie." He looked to the ground, unable to meet Nadeshiko's eyes. "I mean, I would have understood, I guess. But you're so pretty... it's so unbelievable that you're not female..." He blushed, closing his eyes and resigning himself to admit his embarrassing feelings. "I liked you..."

Nadeshiko blinked, surprised at his friend's confession but not too surprised, as he had expected as much. "But you saw me turn down all the other guys..."

"They weren't right for you."

The awkward silence resumed, Kukai flustered with embarrassment and Nadeshiko feeling heavy pangs of guilt for leading a friend on.

"Kukai."

"Nagihiko."

"Please call me Nadeshiko."

"Why should I?"

"I still have to keep it a secret. You and Tadase are the only ones that know."

"Not even teachers?"

"Not even teachers."

"Why such a secret?"

"Because then everyone would act like your acting right now."

Kukai met his friends gaze for a bit then turned his attention away, releasing a small sigh.

"Sorry. It's just... wow."

Nadeshiko nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you. And leading you on like that..."

"It's safe with me."

"What?"

"Your secret. It's safe with me. I won't tell."

"Thank you, Kukai-kun." Nadeshiko leaned against his friends arm gently.

"But Nadeshiko..."

"Yes, Kukai-kun?"

"I knew you were a boy for a few days."

"Yes you did. What about it?"

"I still liked you even though you were a boy."

And the silence returned once more, but only for a short amount of time.

"Kukai-kun?"

"..."

"I knew you were a boy too."

Kukai scoffed a little. "And? That's sort of obvious."

"I still lead you on. I liked you too."

The boys both paused, unable to look at each other. Then simultaneously they turned to each other, locking eyes once again. Nadeshiko lifted his hand, running his hand down the side of Kukai's face. Kukai's hands found their way around Nadeshiko's back, and the two boys sat cuddled together for a few moments, each caught up in confusing yet undeniable feelings for the other.

Nadeshiko rested his head against Kukai shoulder, turning to so he could see his friend's face.

"Nadeshiko?"

"Yes?"

"No one besides Tadase knows you're a boy..."

"That is true."

"So I could date you."

Nadeshiko blinked, pulling away. "What?"

"No one else knows, and Tadase isn't about to spill your secret. So, I mean... and only if you wanted to..."

Nadeshiko blushed. "You still like me."

"Yeah. You still like me, don't you?"

Kukai smirked when he saw Nadeshiko's nod. "I want to hear it."

"I like you too."

"So doesn't this you pretending to be a girl thing work out for the better?"

Nadeshiko smiled. "I think you're the first person who has ever said something like that to me."

"But it's true! I could kiss you and no one would care because I'm a boy and you'd look like a girl and..." His face darkened at what he just said.

Nadeshiko gave him an impish grin. "Kiss me, huh?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Kukai-kun, who says you're going to get to kiss me?"

"Uh..."

"If anyone will be doing the kissing, I will kiss you!"

"What!? HEY!" Nadeshiko silenced him with just that, smashing his lips on the older boy's passionately. They held each other lovingly for a few moments after the kiss, silently thinking about the future.

"When I turn 18, I have to tell everyone."

"That's okay."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I'll always be okay. I've got you."

Nadeshiko smiled, taking Kukai's hand into his own. "We'd better head back. They're probably worried about us."

Kukai shrugged, pinning Nadeshiko against a tree. "Let them worry."

-----

But an epiphany isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes one allows you to understand something that's always been there. And that's for the better.

* * *

**PS, guys, i looove hearing from you. Reviews totally and completely make my day. You have no idea how far a single 'Great Story' goes. My happiness meter sky rockets. xD I hope you enjoyed it!!!**


	8. Hikari's Christmas Vignettes

**Hikari's Christmas Vignettes**

A Christmas Secret Santa present on Guardian's Wish for Hikari-san. 3

I don't own Shugo Chara.

This is sort of suggestive stuff because i am a pervert. And there's some yaoi, heads up. (i write a lot of it because i am a rabid fangirl. xD; )

And there's a few **spoilers** in the last vignette, just to warn you.

* * *

**Number Nine**

His listened to the loud 'crunch' of his footsteps as he hiked through the snow, heading to her apartment. He couldn't help but smile as he looked around. It had taken him awhile, but he finally had gotten used to the whole Christmas feeling.

It had taken long enough to pick out her present; the poor girl at the counter had to help him pick it out. It was unlike Ikuto to spend so much time in a single store. He usually went in, got what he wanted, and left. He didn't shop for fun. He shopped because of necessity. But picking out her gift had been more difficult than he thought. I mean, he usually didn't have any interest in shopping, and buying women's clothes? As if.

But he had done it for her. She was worth it. He grinned, his thoughts drifting to the pink-haired girl waiting for him at home. A cold gust whipped through the air, chilling him. He pulled his coat closer around his body, warming him up and keeping the red package against his chest safe.

He was going to enjoy giving it to her. He grinned and entered the apartment complex, slamming his boots on the carpet to make sure all the snow that had clumped against his boots fell off.

Ikuto made it to the elevator just in time, relaxing as he saw the button for her floor had already been pressed. He waited patiently, and then exited on floor 5.

He was grinning again. He really couldn't help himself. It was just such a great gift. She'd love it!

He knocked on her door. Amu opened it and smiled when she saw him.

"Ikuto-kun!"

"Amu-chan." She pulled the door back, allowing him to come in. He smiled at her apartment; it was completely decorated from floor to ceiling.

"In the Christmas spirit, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up. You know you like it." She laughed, grabbing his hands and pulling herself up to peck him lightly on the lips.

"Hm. I like kisses more."

"Oh?"

"You had a candy cane earlier, didn't you?" He grinned, licking his lips.Amu laughed.

"Yeah."

"Tastes good." She rolled her eyes at his facial expression.

"You're such a perv, you know that?"

He pulled out the red package. "Merry Christmas, Amu."

She giggled happily, taking the package from him.

"Thank you, Ikuto!" She turned and bent down to put in under the tree. After ogling her butt for a few moments, Ikuto grabbed her waist and pulled her back up.

"This one is special."

"Special?"

"Yeah. You can open it tonight."

"Oh? It's a Christmas Eve present?"

"Yeah."

"... Can I open it right now?"

"Why not?"

Amu dropped down onto her couch, Ikuto plopping down next to her. She ripped open the red package, revealing pink tissue paper. She pushed it aside and stared. Just stared.

"Ikuto-kun?"

During her presenting opening, he'd pulled her onto his lap. He was kissing her neck now, and rubbing her hip.

"Hmm?"

"Is this a present for me or for you?" She pulled of the skanky "Mrs. Claus" costume and raised a brow.

"Do you know how long I spent in Victoria's Secret picking that out?"

"Should I be touched?"

"Of course." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "Very touched. I only spend time hunting gifts for people that matter."

"You expect me to wear this?"

"You're house is decked out for Christmas, from floor to ceiling. Why aren't you?" He was snickering; she could tell from his breath on her neck.

"I'm not sleeping in that!"

"I know."

"What do you mean you know? I'm not sleeping in such sexy lingerie!"

"I know you aren't."

"Then why did you even buy it for me?" She glanced over her shoulder at her perverted boyfriend. "If I'm not going to wear it, what's it good for?"

"You're going to wear it." Ikuto laughed. "But you aren't sleeping in it."

Amu bit her lip, confused. And then it dawned on her.

"Ikuto. Are you implying...?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying. Go put it on so I can take it off."

Amu rolled her eyes, getting up from his lap.

"Pervert cat."

"Would you want me any other way?"

As he watched her shut the bathroom door to change, he grinned. Oh yes. He could definitely get used to this Christmas feeling.

**Number Four**

The red head grimaced, staring up at the mistletoe he had hung in the garden earlier in the week. He sighed, staring at the blonde in front of him.

Tadase was no more thrilled than he was. But the three guardian girls had gathered around and were cooing at them.

"Tadase-kun! Kukai-kun! You're both under _mistletoe!"_

"That means...!"

"You have...!"

"TO KISS!!!" They squealed together.

Kukai twitched, his green eyes meeting Tadase's crimson ones.

"How do we get ourselves into these things, Tadase?"

"I'm not sure, Kukai-kun."

"And what scares me the most is how much they're getting into it." He looked over his shoulder at the three girls, who were now selling tickets to girls that wanted to see the "Most Exciting Kiss of the Year: Tadase-kun and Kukai-kun, the Hotties!"

"Maybe we should just get it over with?"

Kukai frowned. "We could pretend..."

Tadase looked at the girls who had surrounded them. "I think they'd be able to tell."

Kukai rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Kukai-kun, the longer we're here the less work we're going to get done. It's only a kiss."

Kukai frowned again. _It wouldn't be as big of a deal if it wasn't, you know, my **first** kiss?!_

"It's only a kiss."

"THAT'S RIGHT, KUUUUKAI!"

"ONLY A KISS!"

All the girls sighed dreamily and then resumed staring in anticipation.

Kukai sighed, giving in. His hand trailed down the side of Tadase's face, making the blonde blink, and then he brought his lips to Tadase's.

The girls squealed happily; some even took pictures and timed it.

After a few seconds, Kukai pulled away.

"There. Satisfied?"

The girls all nodded then exited the garden.

Kukai rolled his eyes as the three remaining females joyfully counted their profits. He glanced over to Tadase, who still looked in shock. He walked over and gave Tadase a swift pat on the back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just..."

"Shaken up?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, well. Get over it. Let's not have awkward feelings, okay?" Kukai was trying his hardest to diminish the spark he could feel burning in his chest. If he didn't, he was sure it'd explode into a fire.

"Y-yeah."

As the red head walked away, he ran his index finger over his lips. _I guess it wasn't too bad for a first kiss._

Little did Kukai know, Tadase was also running his fingers over his lips.

A first kiss can really start a fire.

**Number Five**

She blew on her hot chocolate; a futile attempt to cool the right-out-of-the-heat liquid. Miki was one of those people who knew they shouldn't take that first sip because it would be too hot and burn their tongue, but always did.

So she sipped it, yanking away immediately. It was too hot. She had burned her tongue. With a pout, she sat her notepad down to waves her arms back and forth, fanning her tongue. It was a futile attempt as well. Her tongue was already burnt. She couldn't fix that.

She sighed, reaching over for her notepad. She blinked, turning her head. Why wasn't it there?

She looked around to see where it might have fallen, only to see her lavender-haired crush flipping through the pages. Her face darkened immediately and she scrambled over to retrieve it.

"Kiseki-kun, give me that!"

"Why? They're all pictures of me."

Miki blushed. "Please give it back."

"Commoner, why do you draw me so much? Quite well, I might add." He ignored her request and kept fumbling through the pages. He paused at the one she was currently working on.

"Why isn't this one complete?"

"It's the one I'm working on right now."

"Ah." He paused, staring over at the girl. "I see. Carry on." He handed her the pad. She took it and walked back to her comfy chair as quickly as she could. She took another sip and flinched. Still too hot. She sat it down on the side table and picked up her pencil. As she drew, she became faintly aware of the presence over her left shoulder.

"Um...?" She glanced over her shoulder, spying Kiseki. "Kiseki-kun?"

"Continue commoner. I want to watch."

"It's not that exciting..."

"You dare to disobey your king?!"

"Fine, fine." She blushed as he continued watching her over her shoulder. She stopped again, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She flinched again. Still too hot! She sat it down again and kept drawing.

And it continued for a few minutes until when Miki reached over to take another sip, once again hoping it was cool, her hot chocolate was gone. She stopped, turning over to look for it.

"Where did it go...?"

"I took it. For someone who can draw so well, you have no common sense. It's still hot."

"Please give it back?"

"No." Kiseki took a sip, sending a blush over Miki's face.

"K-Kiseki, you just drank m-my hot c-chocolate...?"

"I did." He licked his lips, obviously mulling something over in his head. "Commoner, I think it's cool enough now." He pressed the hot chocolate into her hand.

"T-thanks?"

"You're welcome." He adjusted his cape. "Don't drink it if it's hot."

"I can't help it..."

"What? So you need me to supervise you every time you drink hot chocolate?"

"... would you?"

Kiseki froze, raising his brows. "Why would I do such a-"

"I'll let you watch me draw."

Kiseki blinked. "You'll draw me and me alone?"

"Yes."

"... Fine. You have yourself a deal, commoner."

His blue eyes met hers.

"So..."

"I'm drinking it right now."

"And you need supervision?"

"..."

Kiseki walked around, dropping himself over the back of the chair.

"This had better be some picture, commoner."

"It will be."

**Number Three**

"Love Me Tender."

"The Game of Love."

"All You Need is Love."

"Love is a Rose."

"Love Song."

"Can't Buy Me Love."

"Love Don't Cost a Thing."

"Love is a Many Splendored Thing."

"And I Love Her."

"Love is a Verb."

"Love Will Keep Us Together."

"Love Makes the World Go Round."

"Love Gets Me Every Time."

"Love Ain't Like That."

"Love in an Elevator."

"What's Love Got to Do with It?"

"Love Me or Hate Me."

"Love Me or Leave Me."

"Love Me or Leave Me Alone."

"On the Wings of Love."

"Where is the Love?"

"How Can I Not Love You?"

"Uhhh, What I Like About You?"

"Kukai, it has to have the word love in it."

"But... but I can't think of anymore songs!"

"Think. Or else you'll lose."

Kukai bit his lip and pouted. "I'm not going to lose! You always win! It's not fair!"

"Hm. Whatever you say."

"You don't deny it! You always pick games you're good at. Do you have a list hidden or something?"

"You think I'm really that desperate?"

"Well, you like to win."

"I don't need to cheat to beat a moron like you."

"HEEEY!" Kukai glared at his snickering companion. "I'm not a moron."

"No, you aren't. But you always want to play games. And then you set up these ridiculous wagers. And then you lose. Always."

Kukai huffed and looked away. "Whatever."

"Any more?"

"Um... Oh! Love is a Battlefield! Ha, top that!"

"Endless Love."

"Damn you..."

"Of course. You shouldn't have set the stakes so high."

"L.O.V.E."

"Vision of Love."

"Love You So!"

"As Long as You Love Me."

"ARRRG! How are you so good at everything?"

"It's a skill."

"Falling Out of Love!"

"To Love Somebody."

"Baby, I Need Your Lovin'."

"I know you do"

"Oh, shut up and play! I'm going to win!"

"When I Fall In Love."

"Uh... um... My One and Only Love."

"I know I am."

"Damn it, will you quit that?"

"Heh. Crazy Little Thing Called Love."

"Abandoned Love!"

"You've gotten better at this. Do _you_ have a hidden list?"

"No."

"Hm. I Can't Help Falling in Love With You. Isn't that true?"

The red head blushed. "You're so desperate."

"Ah, c'mon. We're going to end up doing it either way."

"Yeah, but it's not fair! You always get to be on top!"

"That's because you always lose."

"That's because you always cheat!"

"Only sometimes."

"You HAVE?"

"Relax, Sohma. I'm kidding."

"But you do like to be on top."

"Yes."

"Pervert cat..."

Ikuto grinned. "Perhaps. Can you think of anymore or can we screw now?"

"I'll think of more..."

"I don't know how much longer I can wait..."

"Geez! Keep it in your pants!"

"My half-naked, sweaty, soccer-playing boyfriend with the body of a Greek god is straddling my waist. I'd say this is your fault."

"We won our game today, too!"

"I know. I'm proud of you." Kukai blushed as Ikuto bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"... Fine. I give up."

"Good boy." Ikuto pushed Kukai down onto his back. "And I can think of one more."

"Oh?"

"I Will Always Love You."

**Number Seven**

Ikuto sighed, shaking his head at the little elbow poking him in his side.

"Tadase-chan..."

"Onii-tan?"

Ikuto had to smile. He was so cute.

"What is it, Onii-tan?"

"Did you have fun today?"

"Uh huh! I like to go sledding!"

Ikuto's smile stayed on his face as he wrapped the flannel blanket around the two and turned up the volume of the children's Christmas special on TV.

"I'm glad." How he got stuck babysitting the little kid, he never knew. But it happened so often Tadase thought Ikuto was his older brother.

"Onii-tan what's that?" The little blonde wiggled on Ikuto's lap as he pointed at the screen.

"That's the Grinch."

"I don't like 'em."

"I don't either."

"Why's he taking their presents?"

"Because he's stealing Christmas."

"You can do that?"

"He's the Grinch. He can do it."

"What if he steals our Christmas?!" The blonde glanced up with teary eyes at Ikuto who reassured the child by ruffling his hair.

"He won't."

"But what if he tries?"

"Then 'Onii-tan' will beat him up."

"Oh." Tadase grinned and leaned back on Ikuto's chest. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Can I play with kitty?"

Ikuto blinked. "Hm?"

"Onii-tan's kitty!"

Ikuto smirked, Tadase's request finally dawning on him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his egg. He poked it, and as soon as Yoru poked his head out Ikuto plucked him out.

"This kitty?"

"Yep!"

"Ikuto... don't you _dare._" Yoru looked down at the little blonde with weary eyes.

"What do you say?"

"Pleeeease? Can't I hold the kitty?"

Ikuto ignored Yoru's pleas and handed the cat to the little boy who immediately began showing his affection by hugging the cat closely to his chest.

"I like the kitty"

"I'm glad."

Tadase snuggling back down on Ikuto's lap and the two continued to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas. At the end, as peace was restored to the town and the Grinch found happiness, Ikuto glanced down to see a sleeping Tadase cuddled against his chest; the boy's tiny fingers were intertwined in his shirt. Yoru was asleep on his shoulder, sandwiched between his partner and the blonde.

Ikuto grinned, scooping up Tadase and Yoru. He carried them into the next room, dropping the sleeping boy down onto his bed and setting his shugo back against Tadase's chest.

He couldn't help staring at the two for awhile. Ikuto didn't always care about 'cute', but as he watched the sleeping child and his guardian, he broke down and had to gush for a few moments, however uncharacteristically it was.

Before he left, he tucked a blanket around the two and planted a light kiss on Tadase's forehead.

Yes, he was Tadase's 'onii-tan', but Tadase was also his otouto-chan, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

**x3 ((fangirls happily in a corner))**

**p.s. reviews equal faster updates. xDDD**


	9. The Time of their Lives: IkutoxTadase

**The Time of their Lives**  
**Rating: **Teen (Older teen, just to be safe. But you guys will read it regardless of the rating, soo) xD  
**Pairing: **TadasexIkuto  
**Summary: **LJ Challenge! Except I'm not posting this on LJ. xD;;  
**Warnings: Yaoi. YES. YAOI. Don't like it, don't read.**  
**Disclaimer: **Credit to the LJ community 12stories for the prompts. 8D

Criteria for this challenge was simply a fic over 100 words based around the prompt. Sort of like cracks stuff, but more focused i guess. xD

And as you will soon see, all the prompties deal with time. Hence my oh-so-clever title. xD;;;

**01. Seconds.**

His shirt had been off for awhile- it was lying on the dirt a few feet away in the same crumpled form it had when he'd first ripped it off and tossed it aside. He was drenched in sweat even with it gone. The sun was beating down on his bare back mercilessly; he would do anything for this to be over. But there was no chance, not a snowball's chance in hell anything of the sort would ever occur.

Ikuto rolled back his shoulders before dropping to his knees. The filthy muck splashed up onto his baggy shorts as he hefted a large rock up onto his shoulder and began carrying it over to one of the carts he and his team were supposed to fill up by the end of the day, or else they'd be subject to more work.

It seemed useless, the busy work, but it kept him in shape. He wasn't sure what the jail was planning to do with the area its convicts cleared; perhaps it just was to help them 'build character'. They only thing that was building was Ikuto's urge to murder his way out of this prison. And it was just that- a prison. Ikuto knew how he ended up here, but what the hell. Like the bank was really going to miss a few hundred thousand dollars. His plan would have worked perfectly, too, if his stupid insubordinate had shown up with the damn van when he was supposed to. But no, Kairi failed once again. He was in jail as well, but since he had pleaded guilty after Ikuto pleaded innocent...

Life just wasn't fair sometimes. Kairi should have backed him up, but the pansy took the easy way out. Ikuto dropped the heavy boulder into the cart, dusting his dirty shoulder off and walking back to scoop up more rocks his team was hacking away. Maybe it was for a road or something. He didn't care.

Ikuto crouched once more, pulling another rock up to his shoulders. The bigger ones were easier to carry. He stood up and turned to walk away, but froze.

_He_ was here. _Him._ As soon as Ikuto realized he had stopped to stare for a few seconds, he immediately continued marching towards the cart. He had to do his job, or else he'd be forced to harder labor. And this was bad enough; Ikuto couldn't imagine what the bastards dubbed as the 'worst punishment'. But whenever they put _him_ on duty...

Ikuto didn't know what it was. He felt better. He felt stronger. He felt faster. He felt like he could literally do anything. And perhaps it was just an attempt to impress the guard- he'd picked up that the man's name was Tadase- but he didn't care, as long as the blond was there.

Those few seconds out of his entire day that the blond guard was there, with those piercing crimson eyes focused on only him and his body and his sweat and his strength; those few seconds where no matter what else was going on in the guard's world, regardless of the fact that the two men were in separate spheres, one a criminal and the other a cop, for those single seconds none of that mattered. They were simply there, together, and for those few seconds nothing else in the entire world mattered more than the simple notion the blond acknowledged his 

existence.

Those few seconds made Ikuto's living hell a heaven, even if only for the moment.

**02. Minutes.**

**December 12th**  
Ikuto  
Tadase  
(Perfect attendance- apologies of those absent not necessary)

Tadase's Room

Members Present:

**Subject**  
Must focus on completion of project S.E.X. as soon as possible.

**Meeting Called to Order at precisely 8:23 pm**

**Minutes of Previous Meeting**  
Ikuto walked in on Tadase in the shower. Love ensued. Enough said.

**Agenda: Orders of the Day**  
1) Approval of Previous Meeting  
Tadase proposed. Ikuto seconded.

2) Greeting Kiss  
Ikuto proposed. Tadase gladly seconded.

3) Decision on Where Exactly in Room Business should be Discussed  
Ikuto proposed and moved Tadase onto the bed. Tadase didn't object.

4) Foreplay  
Tadase proposed to suck. Ikuto happily seconded, not hesitating to return the favor.

5) Intercourse  
Ikuto proposed. Tadase couldn't coherently respond.

6) Cool Down  
Tadase proposed. Ikuto allowed him to snuggle.

7-19) Repeat as Necessary   
Ikuto proposed. Tadase seconded.

20) Sleep  
Tadase proposed. Ikuto smiled at him and let himself fall asleep as well.

**Any Other Business**  
N/A. All important business complete.

**Date of Next Meeting**  
December 13th

**Meeting Adjourned**

**03. Hours.**  


Tadase felt ridiculous, not to mention stupid and hurt... but mostly just stupid. He should have known better, he really should have. He should have learned by now that the older boy just never kept his promises. Ever. Tadase had given up. But then Ikuto promised he'd make it this time. He promised. Tadase was such a sucker for promises.

He'd resisted at first, refusing to meet in front of the restaurant where they'd had there first date. And yet Ikuto still said he'd wait there for as long as it took for Tadase to come and forgive him. Not matter what. Even if it was pouring rain.

Which now, it was. Tadase blinked up at the sky, not really caring as the cold rain dropping from the sky splashed against his skin. His crimson dress shirt was clinging to his body now; it was thoroughly soaked. His pants were damp. He wished he would have brought an umbrella, but he was just stupid. Besides, he had only arrived fifteen minutes early. He figured Ikuto wouldn't screw up again and that he'd be on time.

It had been hours. Hours. Tadase had waited for an hour and a half before the sky darkened and rain began to fall. And he had waited 2 and a half hours in the rain. 4 hours and Ikuto still hadn't shown up.

He sighed, shivering. It was pretty cold now, especially since the wind was picking up. He was no longer sitting on the ledge across the street, but now he was waiting on a bench under a canopy. A lady from the restaurant had come out to ask him what he was doing, and he had replied he was waiting for his date. That had been 2 hours ago. An hour later, she had brought out some hot tea. Tadase had been grateful.

And maybe he should wait inside. That might have been a smart idea, but Tadase was worried Ikuto wouldn't see him. But since the cat obviously had no intentions of showing up, did it matter anymore?

His eyes were heavy; it was late; he was hungry and tired. Tadase glanced at his watch. They were supposed to meet at 5. It was 9. Tadase knew Ikuto wouldn't come; he wasn't sure why he was still waiting around. But he internally agreed to leave at 10. After waiting 5 hours, Tadase would be sure Ikuto wasn't coming.

His eyes drooped and he sighed, watching the rain fall from the top of the canopy. The wind had died down again and he was thankful. His eyes darted open when he heard the door open. The lady walked out, nodding at him and handing him some soup. He gratefully took it with a apology and thanks. She only nodded as she locked up her restaurant. Tadase watched her walk away as he sipped the soup out of the Styrofoam cup. It was warm and he was could; he burned his tongue because he was too anxious. Skipping lunch due to his nerves probably hadn't been the best decision, either.

He finished his soup, pushing the cup into the waste bin that was attached to the side of the bench. It wasn't a very comfortable bench. He yawned, feeling his eyes droop again. He looked back down to his watch. It was a quarter til 10, only a few more minutes were left.

Tadase had gotten his hopes up so many times as he watched clusters of people walk past during the last few hours. He wasn't sure why he was such an optimist. It was just the way he was. And he had really believed Ikuto would come this time. He shouldn't have.

He yawned again. He was surprisingly tired for having spent his entire afternoon waiting. What a way to enjoy a Friday night. But he wasn't surprised Ikuto didn't show up. He refused to let himself be. He should have known.

He shivered, cursing as the wind picked up once more. And it began to rain harder. He glanced at his watch. He only had 5 more minutes to go.

So he waited, eyes closed and head resting back, exhausted. And that's how Ikuto fought him not five, but 30 minutes later. Ikuto had blinked, surprised to see a figure. The restaurant was closed now; he assumed there was no way Tadase cared enough to wait over 5 hours for him to show up. And as he approached, decked in warm waterproof clothes and a large umbrella, his eyes bulged. He slid the back of his hand up and down the side of Tadase's cheek, his warm hand drastically juxtaposed with Tadase's cold cheek.

Ikuto silently cursed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Tadase should have given up and moved on. It 

was beyond Ikuto's understanding as to why the blond would sit in the middle of a storm just for him. He pressed his hand to Tadase's forehead, feeling the beginnings of a fever.

Ikuto couldn't leave him there, so he picked Tadase up, instantly cringing at the amount of water that managed to soak from Tadase's clothing through his 'waterproof' jacket. The boy was drenched. Ikuto sighed, pushing the wet bangs that had plastered against Tadase's skin out of his face.

Tadase, to his surprised, stirred slightly.

"Ikuto..?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that you?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"I thought you weren't coming..."

Ikuto didn't respond, just lulled Tadase back into slumber by raking his fingers through his hair. Once he was sure the blond was out, he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Waiting for your love for 5 hours while he was cheating on you; that was love. How the blond was so loving and forgiving, he didn't know. But he realized he usually took it for granted. He had today. Just a quick screw, since Tadase wasn't ready yet. There would be no more of that. If Tadase could wait for him, he could wait for Tadase no matter how many hours it took.

**04. Days.**

The wind was cruel, slicing across the open fields and freezing Tadase's unshielded face as he softly marched, his heavy boots crunching the ice as they hauled ass over the open territory. It was freezing outside; the rain froze into snow as it drifted down, which was actually a plus because snow didn't soak through military uniforms the same way rain did. Snow clung to the fabric which Tadase supposed helped with his camouflage. He needed all the help he could get.

He was marching alone across the bare field. Tadase had abandoned his station. Some would call him a coward for it while others understood his reasoning perfectly. They knew Tadase would not return home, either, for the exact same reason as he left. He had to get away. He needed to get away, it wasn't like he was one to abandon. He was loyal to the end, which was probably why this was having such a detrimental impact on his emotional and physical state.

Dealing with death was one thing. When you knew someone was dying, it was easier to take than a death out of the blue. And usually if a person was old it was much easier to take their death. But in the army, it was young men that died. Young men he knew, young men he considered his brothers, his family. Watching them die ripped his heart apart, but he had learned to deal with it. Ikuto had taught him how.

He paused on the open field, his head falling back as he let the snow fall onto his face. It had been days since his best friend's death. Days. And Tadase had spent those days trekking as far away from the memory of Ikuto as his feet could take him. He would never return home because memories of Ikuto would be there. He would never return to the army for the same reason. Tadase would run away and hide and forget. Because he shouldn't have to deal with Ikuto being dead. Ikuto was young, only a bit older than himself. Ikuto was so much stronger than him. If anyone should have died, it should have been him.

And the worst thing was Ikuto died protecting him. It really should have been him that was dead, and Ikuto should still be living. Ikuto could take his death, but the other way around? Tadase was too dependent on his best friend.

He had to call Ikuto 'his best friend' in his thoughts. Calling him by the 'l-word' would be too much. He'd break on the spot. Ikuto wouldn't break. He'd be strong. And, Tadase realized, Ikuto would want him to be strong. Tadase's head fell back down; he looked across the field. He'd have to keep going for them both, then.  


**05. Weeks.**

His body shook violently; he could feel the surge- a sickening upheaval of emotions he didn't understand that consumed his heart and his mind- roar up from the pit of his stomach to ferment in his heart. His teeth gnashed together violently as he stared at his opponent. The battle had gone on too long- for endless weeks full of nothing but terror and fear. It needed to end, and it would end here.

Tadase snatched his scepter from the ground, his eyes narrowed significantly as he studied the cat, blood dripping from the long, silver knives jetting out from the cat's hands. Ikuto smirked back, bending back his wrist and, much to Tadase's disgust, licking the blood from his claws.

Tadase felt sick. He was the only one left now. It had been weeks of fighting and Easter had managed to kill his companions. But not killed them quickly. They had tortured his friends right in front of him, prolonging their suffering as much as possible. It hadn't been humane. It was sickening, the screams and blood-stained images forever drilled in the blond's head.

His crimson eyes trailed from the cat's bloody hand to the body below. And now Tadase knew it hadn't been Easter. He wasn't sure what sent the cat over the edge, but Utau's disfigured corpse spoke quite a clear message.

Ikuto was insane. Completely insane. There was no doubting it; he had killed everyone if Utau was dead.

Ikuto paused, looking down to his sister's body with a small frown and kicking it, so Utau was now on her stomach.

"T-That's sick. She's you're _sister!_"

"Was my sister." Ikuto's small frown spiraled up into a deranged grin. "_Was_. Not anymore. She's dead now."

"I s-see."

"Do you know why I killed them?"

"Who?"

"Everyone. Easter. Sanjou. Utau. Your little puny friends..."

"Bastard." Tadase's eyes were ablaze as he glared into Ikuto's navy smug ones.

"Yes. But do you know why, little king?" Ikuto ran a claw down the side of Tadase's face, the thin cut beginning to bleed.

"Do I care?!" Spat the boy, ripping his face away and halting Ikuto's progress.

"You should. I did it for you."

"For me!? You killed those innocent people for me!?"

"Of course. Don't you see, Tadase?" Ikuto bent his face down, closing his eyes and pressing his lips on Tadase's. The blond was too shocked to pull away. Ikuto eventually pulled back, studying Tadase's expression with his normal, calm expression.

"They would be against it. Every single one of them. I want you. Nothing can stop me now."

Tadase froze, terror and confusion twisting around in his stomach as he tried to come to terms with what Ikuto had whispered. And then those lips were on his again, and he simply couldn't resist the temptation.

Darkness had swallowed him, and Tadase embraced it.

**06. Months.**

Tadase grinned; the bell that echoed through the halls sent the students crazy. He laughed along with them as the entire student population, with all their belongings already set to go, rushed out of the school for their long overdue two month vacation. And thank god, because he needed it. As he rushed out of the school, he caught sight of Ikuto waiting for him.

With the huge smile still plastered on his face, Tadase bounced down the pavement towards the older boy. And of course Tadase glomped him, much to Ikuto's chagrin. Ikuto rolled his eyes at his affection and grabbed Tadase by the hand, pulling him down the street away from the school.

Tadase didn't really care that he was missing the final guardian meeting of the year in order to go out with the enemy. They were happy- he hadn't missed Ikuto's small smile- and that's what mattered. Now they had two whole months to do whatever they wanted. And they'd be together. And just that thought was enough to further elevate Tadase's happiness as he grabbed the older boy by the shoulder and planted a small peck on his lips.

There was so much they could do: so many places they could visit, so many games they could play. Tadase grinned up at his boyfriend getting a small sigh in return.

"I always forget how giddy summer makes you."

"Summer! Aren't you happy?!"

"If you are, I am."

"What do you want to do first?"

Ikuto only smirked down at the boy and licked his lips, not missing the small blush that crept its way onto Tadase's face.

"O-oh. That."

"Yes. That."

**07. Years.**

"It's been awhile."

"It has."

The two paused, navy eyes meeting crimson ones.

"You're looking well. How has life been treating you?"

"Decently."

"That's good to hear."

Silence.

"Tadase."

"Hm?"

"After all these years, that's all you can say?"

"I suppose."

Silence.

"If that's the case, then, perhaps we shouldn't have met. Here I was, thinking what we used to have was special. I said I'd wait. You said you'd come back. You didn't."

"I got sidetracked..."

"But what?"

"My job..."

"Tadase. Bullshit."

"I know."

"Why didn't you come back?"

Silence.

"If it's not important to you, then I'm leaving."

Still silence. Ikuto turned to leave, only to feel Tadase's hand grab his wrist.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave."

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Don't leave me."

"I won't if you'll answer. Do you need me to repeat it?"

"... No."

"Then your answer...?"

"I'm not really sure. I think... I think I was just scared..."

"Scared."

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"You."

"Why?"

"That's what I'm not sure about..."

"Tadase. You love me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know I love you."

"Yes."  


"And yet you ran away from me for over 8 years."

"Yes."

"Because you were _scared_ of me? Tadase."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Do you know how much lost time we have to make up for?"

Tadase looked up from the ground, and blinked. "You...?"

"I said I'd wait. I meant it."

Tadase nodded, resting his head on Ikuto's shoulder as Ikuto wrapped him in an embrace.

"No more running?"

"No more running."

"Good. Now. Would you rather make up for lost time at my house or your hotel room?"

**08. Dawn.**

The light peeked in through the blinds, crawling slowing across the floor minute by minute as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. It eventually began to creep up the bed and over the sheets, finally hitting a sleeping Tadase and causing him to stir. The blond blinked and groaned. There was something about morning that just wasn't worth it. With a sigh, he flopped over to glance at the alarm clock. It was only 7. He frowned for a moment before a glorious, life-saving realization echoed through his brain. His frown instantly lighted into a huge smile and he sleepily collapsed back onto the bed, nuzzling his head into the pillow.

Saturdays were the best, no joke. He yawned, doing his best to ignore the prying light that was out to get him. And then another thought echoed through his mind. Ikuto had spent the night. Where was he? And then came Tadase's early morning judgment. Was getting up to check to see what Ikuto was doing worth giving up sleep? Of course not.

Tadase fell back onto the bed for the second time that morning and was out before he could consider anything else.

Ikuto had been watching him the whole time from the doorway, stirring his coffee casually and internally smirking as he watched his boyfriend go through his usual Saturday morning confusion. It was always the same pattern; Ikuto had always found it amusing. He wasn't sure if Tadase meant to be so adorable or if it was completely an accident. Whatever the case, Ikuto couldn't resist. He'd been up since dawn, watching. Perhaps it was a little stalkerish, but Ikuto didn't care.

Tadase was his, and it was going to stay that way. Ikuto smiled, now hovering above the sleeping male. He slowly ran his fingers over Tadase's face, taking a deep breath and letting the sensation running through his fingers relax him.

Tadase might not think getting up at dawn was worth it, but Ikuto knew otherwise.

**09. Dusk.**

He stood on his balcony overlooking the see, the long black cape waving in the wind behind him as he stood, waiting. It was said that, during the very last few seconds before the sun vanished behind the earth, a green flash would shoot up above the water.

Ikuto waited patiently for the flash. He had stood in the same spot every night for weeks now, waiting for the flash. It was a rare sight, he had also been told. But he would wait for as long as it took, for the green flash signaled a soul returning from the dead to this world. That fascinated him, so he continuously stood outside in the dusk, waiting. He waited for a soul. Perhaps it was a ridiculous pastime, but Ikuto found it necessary. He stood and he waited.

And the night he finally saw the green flash, he immediately felt chills. Goosebumps perked up along the back of his neck, his skin began to crawl. He could feel the chilling presence, but did he want to know what it was? Did he truly want to know what had occurred?

And then the hand was on his shoulder. His eyes darted down to the hand and he didn't even try to hide his shiver. It was translucent, a dark gray outline surrounding the murky gas that seemed contained in the form of a hand. His hand. Ikuto could tell by the dark black mark on the side that was the same shape as one of Tadase's scars. How could he forget that scar?

He had summoned his dead lover back from the grave in order to find his murderer. But had that been the best decision? Ikuto spun around. A quick intake of breath, startle, shock, then Ikuto was sick to his stomach, violently heaving. And both the hands were on his shoulders, massaging soothingly.

"T-Tadase...? What... what the hell!?"

The ghost didn't respond. The only color on his body other than the eerie shades of gray was Tadase's tears. The color leaked down from his eyes, grazing over his translucent cheeks and splattering against the balcony marble floor. The liquid splattered as it hit, Ikuto frowning as he fingered it, realizing it was blood. His dead lover was crying blood. Ikuto glanced up, horrified.

"Tadase..."

And then the ghost shivered, sobbed. Fell to his knees and quivered.

_You shouldn't have called me._

"How could I not!? I love you!"

_Don't say that. Not now. Please. Please forgive me._

"Tadase, tell me what's wrong. Tell me now!"

_Forgive me. Forgive me._

"I forgive you! Christ, you haven't even done anything-"

Ikuto immediately froze, staring at the sobbing ghost. He had risen, pulling a sword from a sheath Ikuto had failed to see. Or had it been there before, at all? Where had it come from? Tadase took one step forward, Ikuto took one step back. They danced until Ikuto ran into the railing of the balcony. He had no where left to run.

Tadase fingered the sword; the tears that had run down his face had dried, leaving a cake of blood over Tadase's pale, gray face. Those eyes went from pure love and sorrow to deepest hate in a moment.

_**Forgive me. Forgive me.**_

The sword impaled Ikuto straight through his chest. Then it twisted, turning Ikuto's heart along with it and causing the man to cry out in pain. Then the sword vanished and Ikuto sagged to the floor in a bloody heap. Tadase bent down, tilting Ikuto's face up to look him in the eye.

The sadness embedded in that expression sent a cold feeling of dread into Ikuto's stomach, regardless of the tremendous pain he was in.

"T-Tadase?"

The ghost only shook his head sadly, pulling his hand away and drifting to the balcony, sitting on the edge and watching Ikuto watch him watch Ikuto die. It... it sort of hurt the caped man that the ghost wasn't trying to help. In fact, he looked down right depressed, as if he was wallowing in his own self pity at the moment.

Ikuto, death creeping is cold blanket slowly over his body, tried to think through the things he has researched about bringing people back to life. Maybe there was something he had missed? Maybe that something had been important? He glanced at the ghost, and allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as he breathed his last breath. Maybe they could finally be together again.

And only later, once Ikuto had been dead for what seemed to only be a few years but was hundreds of decades on Earth, after scourging both heaven and hell searching for his love, did Ikuto find the same book in one of the libraries that he used back in his hometown to research the green glow and the connection between death and light.

As he read the pages, his heart shattered. The librarian on Earth had warned him, he remembered as he ran his pages over the loose binding on the book, that messing with death was futile and could lead to unfathomable consequences. Yet it had never mentioned that these consequences would not affect him, but the one he was trying to save.

For the last hundreds of decades, instead of being dead and enjoying the pleasures of heaven, Tadase had been wandering the world, unable to communicate with anyone besides himself, unable to drink to quench his thirst, unable to touch to satisfy his desire, unable to eat to end his cravings. Tadase was not dead, but he was not alive. He was stuck in the middle, as Ikuto's meddling had imprinted his soul in not the Book of Life but neither in the Book of Death; Tadase's soul was in the passage between the two books, sealing his fate forever.

Ikuto searched for an answer. But there was simply none. He searched for the passage between the two books, but he could never find it. There was no way to save his love, but he couldn't give up hope that someday, maybe somewhere someone would know the answer. He just had to keep searching for as long as it took.

Ikuto had sealed Tadase in hell and created hell for himself.

**10. Past.**

Dear Diary,

Today was a gud day. I playd outside with onii-tan in the gardun and we had lotsa fun expect Utau was being a big meanie head and onii-tan didnt play wit me wen she was there and I dont no why but mommy made sum pancakes today. I like them and they had sum chaw-co-late chips in them and I said onii-tan do you like chaw-co-late and he said he did so maybe I will get him sum chaw-co-late for his birfday or for val-en-tines day. Mommy will help me make him some pancakes becuse it looked hard to do wen we watched her cook them.

And you no what else? I did sum art today in skewl and showed onii-tan and he said it was gud and I was happy becuse onii-tan sumtimes doz not like my presents but I always try my best becuse I want to give him gud stuff. I drew him a pic-tur of me and him at the swings an' he was pushin me and we were both so happy and you no what, diary I think we're gonna be fwends forevers becuse onii-tan is my onii-tan and he'd never go anywhere and I love him very much and he said he was gunna hang up my pic-tur wen he gots home becuse I did a gud job, he said so! He laffed at me becuse I gav him kitty-kat ears but you no I think that kitty-kat ears look gud on onii-tan. He is a kitty-kat they go mew mew onii-tan said so and I saw one at the store with mommy but she said no kitties and I said why and she said that daddy was a-ler-gick to kitties and I was sad so maybe when I grows up and is a big man like daddy I will have a kitty just for me becuse they are so cute and go meow meow.

Okay that is all I gotta say for now I hope I get a kitty-kat for my birfday!

Tadase  


**11. Present.**

It used to be just Ikuto and Tadase. They were inseparable best friends regardless of their age difference. And then along came the girl. The girl that managed to split their friendship and make them bitter enemies.

Amu. She took Tadase's attention first when she arrived at his school with her three eggs. And gradually, she became more than just a friend. She became Tadase's first major crush.

Ikuto sensed this. He had become jealous and frustrated, determined to win Amu to prove to the little kiddie king that she wasn't worthy of his first crush. Or something like that- something that made sense in his head. Something that justified his actions.

And eventually, both boys convinced themselves they had never been friends. That they didn't get along. That they were on opposite sides and always had been, regardless of their childhood which was nothing but simple youthful idiocy.

Whenever their eyes met, both instantly narrowed their gazes into hard glare. No longer did they listen, now they fought. And the worst part was Amu had become their argument. By winning the girl, they could win the fight. But neither was really sure what the fight was about in the first place- they simply claimed they were fighting because the other was a bad choice for Amu, when in all actuality Amu simply had small crushes on both of them and wasn't ready for the situation the boys were unknowingly pulling her into.

At that's where they were currently. They were fighting over their feelings- feelings that were actually for each other- by masking them with apparent affection for the pink-haired girl who simply wanted nothing other than a boy who liked her, not loved her. Amu wasn't ready for what the two boys kept throwing at her and their blunt confessions and constant tug-of-war with her as the rope.

They would both agree, separately, of course, that, simply put, the present really was a bitch.

**12. Future.**

"What the hell is that for?"

"It's a sled!"

"I can tell. You don't think I'm sledding outside in this weather, do you?"

"But Ikuto..."

"No whining. Plus it's warm here in front of the fire. I'm not leaving."

"... Please?"

"For me...?"

"Fine. Once. And then we come back inside to the warmth."

"Okay!"

"See?"

"That hill?"

"Yeah!"

"That one? It's a long walk up. That takes time."

"No way. Think of it this way, you know- time travel!"

"Time Travel."

"Yeah!"

"Do explain."

"Well, I'll show you. Give me your watch."

"Fine. And what does that do?"

"You'll see. Let me work my magic time traveling powers."

"You're a dork."

"Shut up. Let's go."

"After this, you're giving me a massage."

"Fine. Whiny cat."

"Hmph."

"Tadase, we've gone down this hill four times. I agreed to do it once."

"That's because you love me four times as much as you thought."

"I suppose. Whatever makes you happy. But I want heat. It's cold."

"Pansy."

"Give me my watch back."

"I can prove to you we are in the future now!"

"Oh?"

"See! This clock says it's 3! When we left, it was only 2! Therefore, we are in the future."

"Tadase..."

"Hm?"

"That's called time, love. Time."

"Yes. We traveled through it into the future."

"No, we didn't."

"Did so. And we are right now, too."

"... You know, can we take this argument inside? It's cold..."

"Fine. But when we're inside, we'll be in the future"

"Put your hands down and don't ever make retarded hand motions like that ever again."

"You're no fun."

"Hm. I beg to differ."

"Pervert."

"I didn't even say anything."

"But I could hear it!"

"My thoughts?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"We're the in future. I have mind-reading powers now."

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that, silly me. So can you predict what I'm thinking right now?"

"Um... you want to have sex with me?"

"Ah, close, but no."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, um, what were you thinking about?"

"How much of a total dork you are."

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Yes. Now I want that massage you promised me."

"Alright. Lie down."

"And after, in the future, you know what I want?"

"What?"

"To have sex with you."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! 8D**

**If you have yet to notice, I am a strong supporter of Shugo Chara crack. HECK YEAH. xDDD Review please. Feel free to (1) Tell me how gross yaoi is (2) Preach about Amu being with only Ikuto/Tadase (3) Tell me how much I suck or (4) TELL ME YAOI IS AWESOME! xD**


	10. Always by Your Side: UtauxIkuto

**Always on Your Side  
Rating: K.  
Pairing: IkutoxUtau  
Warnings: Sad.  
Disclaimer: Sheryl Crow wrote the song "Always on Your Side". i recommend it!  
and if you are asking where this came from, they needed some love imo.**

It wasn't like that. It wasn't, but people would always be people and that meant they would always get ideas; ideas that were not always the truth, either. They would watch her constantly. If there was anything wrong with fame, that would be it, no questions asked. People always watched, but if you were lucky that's all they'd do. Most people watched and then made inferences, more importantly voicing those usually untrue, sometimes malicious rumors to everyone. A star was always under scrutiny by everyone; even if those people actually knew nothing about what was truly going on behind the scenes, somehow they still felt they had every right to judge every little thing she did.

It really wasn't like that. Utau was not in love with her own brother, no matter what those stupid tabloids and news reports blasted all over everywhere. It was love, but not anything sexual. Wasn't she allowed to care for her brother? What was so wrong with that? What was so wrong and disgusting about loving that these reporters felt they had a right to bash her constantly about it? It was everywhere: incest, incest, INCEST. She cringed. Sometimes it covered her completely, drowning her in everyone else's opinion that she was in love with her own brother. But it wasn't _like_ that. It wasn't.

Utau had never had the strength to speak out against the crowd. And it had cost her dearly.

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side_

Maybe it had been the press that drove him away from her. Maybe it had been her constant overprotective nature, but that was only out of concern. He had asked her one day, and maybe it would all be different if she had clarified what she said or just not said anything to him at all. But she had never been able to lie to him; anyone but him because she knew that she was the only one who would ever be honest with him. Maybe that was what bothered her about the Hinamori girl—she threatened Utau's role. But she regretted her decision now. It pushed him away.

He asked her if she loved him. Of course she said yes. And then he was gone.

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But your demons and your angels reappeared  
Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought you'd be  
Leavin' me with no place left to go from here  
Leavin' me so many questions all these years_

Why the hell hadn't he seen? It was so... so _frustrating_ and _aggravating_ and... and not to mention downright _painful_. Why? It just ripped her apart. It was just...

She hadn't heard from him in years. Years. Of course, her fame and fortune and glory only grew and grew. If he wanted to contact her, it would have been so easy. In fact, she had publicly asked for him to contact her. She had made it so easy, and what truly hurt her was that it should have been so easy. But she knew he had never even wanted to contact her in any form ever again.

Was it that disgusting to love someone? Maybe—she would admit it to herself and only herself—she did have a brother complex. But they had been together for so many years. They were family. Family loved each other endlessly, no matter what.

Why hadn't Ikuto gotten the memo?!

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be_

Sometimes she wondered if things would have been different if they had never gotten involved in Easter. But how could she have avoided it? He wanted to. It was his decision. He was so sure it would turn out for the best and joining Easter would be the best thing that could ever happen to him. Not them, him.

And like a good sister, she obediently went with him. And then he got himself so tied up in contracts and debt that he was stuck. She hadn't known what to do, but she would never leave him alone in that god-awful company she'd come to hate with such a passion. She loved him too much. So she signed a contract, internally reluctant but her love for Ikuto finalizing her decision. Utau got to sing. She loved to sing, but it wasn't a fun singing. It was work.

He never once acted thankful. He never once acted like he cared she came with him. He never verbally told her she was important to him. And who was the one to get him out of debt? She was.

Of course those guardians found the embryo first. But she didn't lose to Ikuto—she was the one who freed him from Easter. She was the one who... the one who...

And he hadn't even acknowledged it. Just came up and asked her, and then left. That was it. And she hadn't heard from him in 5 years.

_Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side_

It had been awhile ago, right after they found the embryo. They basically... Ikuto had fallen into such trouble... so many contracts all twisted and full of small-print... She loved him, but he wasn't very bright. When the search was over, they told him, _showed_ him what he signed.

"Lifetime contract," the boss laughed. "You can't leave. Ever."

Yet he was the butterfly now. She had such big dreams, but in order to give him wings she'd let them clip her own. It was worth it because she loved him. Even though he left her here without any contact at all, it was okay. She could only pray he was doing alright as she pushed herself through every day. It was hard, but she would rather give her life instead of knowing her brother would be forced to stay here. She could sing away her troubles, but he would just crumble within Easter. He would have lost everything that made him special to her. Utau would not watch them destroy her brother.

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are we left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
But is this how it's really meant to be  
No is it how it's really meant to be_

Was it really how her life was meant to be? Of course not. But her dream was to sing, and Easter had given the opportunity to do so. They still did. If she wasn't sponsored by them, she'd be under another company's control. So it wasn't like she'd given that much up for him. She'd probably have worked with another company for the rest of her life anyway, so why did she always feel like he was so selfish? She didn't like thinking about how selfish he was, because that's not what she wanted to remember him for. She loved him for the way he'd 'maybe' show up. She loved him for the way he'd look at her with that 'oh please' expression, the way he laughed and could always make her laugh—or at least smile—even in the worst situations. She loved his hair. She loved being in his company.

Maybe Utau had simply loved him because she needed to love someone. She had no one other than him to love. Why not focus her attention on her brother, who always held his face in a way that screamed for attention? They'd been together for so long; loving him had become such an integral part of her being that if she stopped now, it might just kill her. He was what she lived for, as corny and ridiculous as it sounded.

And sometimes she would have liked to know if he would come to her funeral. It made her laugh; she knew he'd be late or wouldn't show up. If he did come, he'd linger in a back corner away from everyone. He wouldn't stay for the burial, just the speech part in the church. Or maybe he'd come to the burial, but not the boring church part. He wouldn't stay for both parts because he didn't care enough. For everything he was, he had no patience. At least not to her he didn't. But she knew he appreciated not having to put on a façade for someone. She was his sister, and he knew she'd love him no matter what. But of course, he'd never gotten the whole 'family memo', so maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Yes, that's what it usually was. Her thoughts always drifted to him because there was no one else for them to drift too. Friends and dating took away from work, Easter said.

Ikuto was the only one allowed to contact her directly. It was like Easter knew he'd never call her. And that hurt. Utau was so lonely it hurt.

_Well if they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away_

Where ever he was, where ever he'd end up, she could only hope and pray for his safety. He didn't even have to say much if he called. Just an "I'm Okay" would be ease her nerves. It was so out of character for her to even think about wishing on a star, but she (more often than not) found herself gazing at the stars and the moon. He was the moon. Looking at it made her feel closer to him.

Usually she would scoff. She had fallen that low. She was that desperate. It was pathetic.

_Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wondering through this life_

And sometimes, in her lowest moments, she wondered if Ikuto even knew she was his sister. He didn't act like it. But why not? Didn't he know? Hadn't he realized? She was on his side. She had always been on his side. And right now, she wanted nothing more than to be by his side. Was it too much to ask for after all she had done?

_When you know that I was always on your side_

There was no one to comfort her as she buried her head in her hands and cried.

**I always feel kind of bad for Utau.**


	11. Everything You Want: Amuto

**Everything You Want**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing : Amuto**

**Disclaimer: For Sai-chan's birthday, way back in August. I wrote this one before I wrote Shards. Song is by Vertical Horizon; it's really a sweet song. I don't own it.**

He rested his head against the tree, his foot hanging off the branch, and let his gaze wander down to where the all the King's men were relaxing. He watched as they picnicked in the park and somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he could be down there, enjoying life with them. With her.

He immediately shoved the thought to the back of his mind.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why _

He followed her home. It wasn't anything new. He simply walked across buildings and watched as she trudged along toward her house.

Yoru picked on him, saying he was too attached. That he was forgetting she was an enemy. That he was forgetting she was part of the reason why he might never get his wish from the embryo. That he was forgetting Utau's undeniable attempts to make him hers. That he was forgetting she was already taken and loved the man she was with.

He never responded.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

He followed her everywhere, hiding in the shadows. Easter suspected he was becoming attached, but he simply replied he was spying on their greatest opponent. She was his greatest opponent.

At first he hadn't been so attached. He was just simply curious. Curious enough to watch her every movement. Curious enough to sneak into her bedroom and watch the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Curious enough to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him when she was unconscious after one of their battles.

Curiosity killed the cat.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

It was impossible for him to accept she was taken. As the years went by, he watched as she and the boy king become an item. But deep inside him he didn't believe it. He never would. He couldn't.

But she was happy. Her happiness meant the world to him. He didn't know why.

But as long as she stayed happy, he would tolerate the boy king's affection towards her.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say _

He studied her so intensely he knew her every habit, her every wish, her every dream. He knew what she wanted in a relationship. He knew that the boy king wouldn't last forever.

And then, only then, would he approach her.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

But until then, he'd simply watch her. Watch her and wait. Wait and watch her. Watch her, wait, and wish.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for _

He assumed she knew that the boy king wasn't right for her, as he noticed that her gaze lingered on other boys longer than normal. She never made a move to break up with him. He didn't know why.

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned_

The only time she spoke to him was during their battles, usually calling him several cuss words. He always won. He never hurt her. He knew she knew he could kill her if he so desired. He didn't. The simple thought had never gone through his mind.

Easter scolded him for not killing her when he had the chance. They didn't realize that he didn't have a chance. Not when it came to her.

_You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return _

He was always there with her, whether she knew it or not. Watching her, protecting her, waiting to see if he would ever get his chance.

"Amu-chan..." He murmured softly one day as he watched her from afar. "...when will you realize...?"

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why_

"I love you..."

_Why  
I don't know_


	12. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year: KxN

**A March White Day Competition Entry!**

**Pairing: KukaixNagihiko (Yes, guys. Yaoi.)**

**Rating: T-ish? K-ish? Somewhere in between...? **

Yes, it was that time of the year. Not like it was Christmas or anything, which was what most people thought of if anyone mentioned 'that time of the year'. And hell, it most definitely wasn't that time of the month. Kukai didn't want those girls to go psycho on him. Damn PMS. He didn't know what it stood for, but he had a few pretty good, educated guesses. Pissy Mood Syndrome, first of all, because that's really what it was. Then there was Pardon My Sobbing, Plainly Men Suck, Puffy Mid-Section, and of course Provide Me with Sweets.

It was no wonder he didn't date girls. Damn those whiny bitches. But anyway, back to where he had left off before. It was that time of year. _You know, after Valentine's Day when all the girls "Provide Me with Sweets" because they can't get it through their heads that guess what!? I'm __**gay. **_But yeah. That still doesn't mean Kukai didn't have a crush or boyfriend or anything, because actually he did.

Nagihiko. What a friggin' hottie. It was the truth, too. It was surprising how many people thought that he was a girl. Kukai knew better. Well, it would be a lie to say he hadn't at first thought Nagihiko was a girl but that changed quickly, which was actually quite okay with Kukai because since he was a male he wouldn't have that damn PMS. Which was good. It was sort of like dating a girl but not really because he wasn't a girl but he looked like one. Heck, Kukai didn't know. But it worked, okay? God, don't be picky.

But yeah. That time of year now was White Day. Whiiite day. The time when after the damn bitches bombard a guy with chocolate he has to give them something back or else they'll all go PMS on his ass and he'll never be heard of again. It's not an obligation- it's a SAVE-MY-GOD-DAMN-LIFE strategy. Maybe it was cruel of him to be such a girl basher. Nagihiko told him that sometimes, but he didn't know. There was just something in him that didn't really care for females. They were just weirdos. He didn't like them. And he had his hottie, so it really didn't matter anyway.

White day, though. It was that time of year. More importantly it was so important because it was their 1-month anniversary, which was actually sort of cute and all. But Kukai had no idea what to get for Nagihiko. No ideas at all.

If he was dating a girl, he'd go with something girly like jewelry. That's what Tadase was getting Amu, right? Right. But Nagihiko? Jewelry? No. Flowers, maybe? A giant stuffed bear? Um, did he say flowers already?

Damn it. Kukai hated trying to make decisions. Like he knew, it's not like he was a genius. Anything but, really. Nagihiko was the smart one. He just sort of went with it, you know? Well, more or less he went along with what Nagihiko said to do because he was smart. Pick your battles. Plus, Nagihiko was right like over 99.99 of the time. Better to stick with that high number than go out on his own .01.

But arggggh! Since Nagihiko had all the brains he was going to do something sweet. That was in his nature. And Kukai would be expected to have something to give back, of course. But he didn't. White day was today, too. Boo. What the hell was he supposed to do now!? Nagihiko would be here like any minute. And he had nothing. He could steal some chocolate or flowers or something else from someone, but then he'd have to rip open the card and package and check everything to make sure it wasn't a gag gift (giving Nagihiko a thong or something would not make for a happy anniversary). Was that worth it? Not really. Was blowing of Nagihiko worth it either? Of course not!

He felt sort of guilty. He'd have to pull the whole "I forgot" thing, and what kind of rude jerk forgets the 1-month anniversary?! A really rude jerk! That just wasn't going to work because it'd make him look like a total, complete bastard. And so maybe he was a total complete bastard, but he didn't want to let Nagihiko know that. Keep up appearances. Keep his hottie. Kukai was already making his 'To-Keep' list for the day, and so far he was pretty sure he was going to lose everything. Damn.

He'd think up some more acronyms real quick as jokes to distract him. Yes. That would work. Kukai was funny. Nagihiko would, um, forget. Yes. Or maybe the acronyms were to distract him from the doom that lay ahead.

Remember? White day gifts are not obligatory, they exist because no one wants to die young except maybe Kukai, because shit, he might as well just have spent his time digging his own grave. Oh wait, he already i_had_/i. Peachy keen.

Acronyms. Acronyms. Who knew why they were so damn distracting, but they were. He'd gotten only one he liked so far.

COMPUTER: Capable Of Making Perfectly Uncomplicated Tasks Extremely Rigorous

Yes. That was the truth. Christ, was that Nagihiko!? Damn it. Damn Damn Damn. One wasn't going to cut it. Not to mention his anxiety level had just quadrupled. He didn't want to die! He was only 15, for crying out loud! FIFTEEN. That was too young to die! Oh shit! What if Nagihiko castrated him!? Christ!! That'd be worse than dying! And he bet Nagihiko knew that too!

He was going to die today. At school. Right now. School.

SCHOOL: Society Can Have Our Overabundant Laziness

Damn it! He was still coming! Could he just stop for a moment?

"... Kukai-kun?"

_You can't see me if I can't see you._

"Why are your hands covering your face?"

_I'm ignoooring you._

"Look, it's our anniversary, right? So, um, can we talk?"

_OH SHIT. TALKS BAD SIGN. _

"Kukai, please stop acting like a two year old and look at me."

"Nagihiko! I, um, I didn't see you there...?"

"Right."

And then the feeling of guilt resurged in Kukai's chest because Nagihiko was holding a big box. A really big box. It was wrapped in green, shiny paper that really was mesmerizing, so Kukai decided to be distracted so they wouldn't have to 'talk' because that could very well possibly mean Nagihiko was dumping him, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He had his 'To-Keep' list for a reason.

"Nagihiko?"

"Kukai?"

"Um... Happy Anniversary." That must have been the right thing to say, because all of a sudden Nagihiko got this huge, bright smile on his face and Kukai could feel his heart leap in his chest because it was just beautiful. Nagihiko's smile just always seemed to stop his heart, even when he prepared himself for it. And he hadn't this time, so he resorted to pounding his fist against his chest in hopes that it'd start beating again. Nagihiko raised a brow.

"Happy Anniversary, Kukai. I got you this." He shook the box, another small smile on his lips. Kukai couldn't remove his gaze from that mouth.

"Kukai?"

"O-Oh, yeah! Um, thanks Nagihiko." Kukai thought he was going to have to come up with some kind of huge explanation or something, but Nagihiko didn't ask about his present or anything like that. So maybe he wasn't mad?

Kukai opened the box and grinned at the contents. He looked over to Nagihiko, who smiled in response to his grin.

"Holy crap. You did not have to get me this."

"Yes I did."

"God, I mean, just wow." Kukai fingered the new snowboard in his hands, still amazed.

"Your other one broke, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you can't go skiing with me this weekend if your snowboard is broken."

"Well, I gue- WAIT, WHAT!?" Kukai stared at Nagihiko, mouth agape. "Skiing!? This weekend!? Are you for real!?"

"I've already talked to your parents. We're all set. You're going to teach me how to snowboard, though."

"Hell yeah I will! Holy crap! Thank you so much!" Kukai yanked him into a strong embrace, the younger boy blushing as Kukai's firm grip on his backside.

"Um, Kukai... please let go of my butt."

"Aw, you're no fun." The older boy pulled away and sent him a wink, then returned to marveling at the snowboard. And then Nagihiko watched his face fall dramatically.

"But... but..."

"But what?"

"I didn't get you anything. I didn't know what to get you. You're hard to shop for, you know that? Flowers or a giant bear or candy or... or I don't know!"

Nagihiko smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"What!? _Why?_ You did all this for me... holy shit, it must have cost you a _fortune_..."

"It's White Day, Kukai."

"Yeah, I know! I've been stressing over it all day!"

"I told you to find ways around stress."

"I made up some acronyms. I'll tell them to you later."

"That's good. But what on earth do you have to stress over?"

"I had to get you something! I... I didn't know what and please don't castrate me!"

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to castrate you, moron."

"But I didn't get you anything at all! Nothing! Nada! Zip! Zero! Zilch!"

"I get the idea. And do you know what White Day is?"

"White day? It's when guys give girls stuff back, right?"

"Yes. So I gave you something back."

"But I'm not a girl!"

"I know that."

"And I didn't give you anything in the first place!"

"That's what you think."

"That is what I think!"

Nagihiko grabbed Kukai's hand and pulled him along into school. "I'm not going to try to convince you because you wouldn't believe me, but trust me, okay?"

Kukai frowned. "But-"

"No buts. Trust me. You gave me one of the best Valentine's gifts I could ever ask for."

"I did?"

Nagihiko only smiled.

--

_He sat outside the school, waiting for his friends as he read over his homework assignments for that afternoon. He felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked up, delighted to see his red-haired crush standing in front of him. Nagihiko felt his face heat up and he tried to hide it, not realizing the red head was doing the very same thing._

"_N-Nagihiko?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Um..." The red head nervously dug his foot into the ground in front of him. "W-will you be my Valentine?"_

* * *

**... ((fangirls))**


	13. Shades of Pink: RanxKusu Kusu

**Shades of Pink**

**Rating:** T (just to be on the safe side. No explicit sex or anything.)  
**Pairing:** Ran x Kusu Kusu  
**Warnings:** YURI. That means GIRLS. DOING STUFF. LIKE KISSING. If that bothers you, this is not for you. So shoo.  
**Disclaimer:** HOLY SHIZ NUKI HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

**A QUICK A/N: I went back and added pairing names to the chapters! I figured that would make it easier to find what you want. Some of the titles were too long, so i just put the beginning of each person's name instead. I hope that makes navigating this easier!**

**And if i put the wrong name, please tell me. xD That is something I would totally do. ((is an airhead))**

* * *

It was sort of like torture. Long, painful torture that didn't seem to ever go away no matter how hard the poor dear wished for it. Not that Kusu Kusu wished for it too hard; it was the kind of torture that no matter how much you received, for some reason you always came back for more. Maybe she was just a masochist or something. That's sure what it felt like.

She was sitting on the floor of her best friend's room, her back resting against the side of the bed and her head resting on the soft pink comforter. Kusu Kusu sighed, readjusting her position a little.

The entire room was pink. Not that she had a problem with pink, she'd been friends with Ran for so long that not liking pink would be out of the question. Especially when Ran's favorite color in the world was pink. If Ran liked it, that meant she liked it. It was just the way her brain worked.

She always felt awkward when compared to Ran. Sure, Kusu Kusu was the class clown, but Ran was the cheerleader. She was the one all the boys wanted to date, that is if they hadn't already. How many guys did Ran date? Well, most all of them. Not for very long nor one at a time, either. It was sort of funny how they got along. Kusu Kusu, the funny tomboy, and her best friend Ran, the preppy cheer captain. It was just funny.

Well, not really funny. Kusu Kusu tried not to be jealous. She tried not to let her feelings show. Ran was obviously straight; she went out with a new guy just about every day. And it wasn't easy to keep the jealousy buried. Miki knew. She knew Miki knew. Ran's other sister had no idea, but Miki had known from day one.

_"Take care of her."_

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Take care of Ran."

That had been sort of creepy. How the hell had she known? Kusu Kusu had done so much better at hiding her feelings since that day, but still. It was so hard. Ran was perfect. Ran was beautiful. Ran was the sunshine in her cloudy life. Kusu Kusu couldn't just sit by and watch Ran be stolen away, yet that was continuously what she found herself doing.

She reasoned that it was simply because since her Ran was so precious, losing her would be so much worse than enduring the pain of watching Ran go out with guys. At least now Kusu Kusu was still a big part of Ran's life. They were best friends. They shared everything.

Everything except Kusu Kusu's feelings, that is. Ran sometimes asked her why she didn't date. Kusu Kusu just smiled and said the one she loved was taken. And Ran always felt so bad for her, and then she'd cancel all her dates and events for the rest of the day and they'd go veg out with ice cream and movies all night long. For someone who always knew just what to say and do, Ran could be so clueless.

Like now, for instance. Kusu Kusu dropped her head between her knees to hide her blush as her friend bounced through the room in just her lingerie.

"Kusu-chan! I can't pick!" Ran pouted, turning to Kusu Kusu with two shirts in her hands. "This shirt or that one?"

_I think you look just fine without a shirt, actually._ "The one on the left. It's better."

"Better?"

"Well, they're both cute. I just meant with your skirt."

"Okay! I'll wear it, then!"

Kusu Kusu tried not to watch, but Ran's back was turned. She wasn't paying attention. How could Kusu Kusu not stare? So she did, watching as first Ran slid on that skirt that was too short; the skirt Kusu Kusu constantly found in her mind located on the floor besides Ran's bed where the two girls were together and—

She had to stop. No one should fantasize about their best friend like that. It was so wrong. So very, very wrong. But she couldn't pull her eyes away. She simply could not find the will anywhere in her.

body. Kusu Kusu's mouth dropped open a little as her eyes watched Ran's every move. Oh god, the best part was when Ran lifted her hands to slide on her shirt and her breasts did that little bounce as she wiggled to get her shirt on. And the shirt was skin tight; as Ran pulled it down Kusu Kusu couldn't help but notice the way Ran's breasts plumped.

Kusu Kusu was leering at her best friend. It was disgusting, she realized. Ran had no interest in her whatsoever, and she took complete advantage of their friendship by using the time they spent together to _leer_. She sighed, closing her eyes and trying her hardest to turn herself off. Without even knowing it, she'd become so wet. That was just sick. Ran was a _girl_, a girl that wasn't even interested in her! There was not reason for her to be wet over someone that didn't care anyway.

She blinked, her eyes opening as she felt Ran's hand against the side of her face. Ran's smile... Did she have any idea how much power she had over Kusu Kusu? Those eyes... Kusu Kusu could feel her feelings bubbling in her stomach; they were going to burst if Ran didn't pull away. Kusu Kusu wasn't about to push her away, but if she didn't move she couldn't exactly be held responsible for what she was about to do, could she?

Kusu Kusu's eyes closed again, her head pressing upward to meet Ran's lips. They were everything she had ever expected; lips so sweet like candy. Lips that glistened as she ran her tongue over them and licked of the strawberry lip gloss Ran had swiped on early. Ran's taste mixed with that strawberry twist was enough to send chills all over Kusu Kusu's body.

And Ran hadn't pulled away. The thought registered in her mind before she realized she was on her back, sprawled across the floor. Her blond hair was no longer in a pony tail, either. Ran was above her, grinning. What was that in her mouth? Kusu Kusu blushed when felt Ran pull backwards, realizing Ran was biting her uniform's _tie_.

"R-Ran..."

"Took you long enough! God, how long were you planning on making me wait?" Ran chided, halfway seriously. She tapped Kusu Kusu on the nose as she dropped herself into the blond's lap, rubbing their hips together.

"W-What?"

"Oh, come _on_. Miki told me you liked me way back and you've waited this long?"

Kusu Kusu had thought about confessing to Ran before. She'd thought over all Ran's possible reactions, and not one had been 'irritated it took so damn long.' She was at a loss for words, staring up into the pink eyes of her friend as she tried to choke out some sort of response. All she could do was watch as Ran rolled her eyes and lowered her lips again.

"Stupid, stupid Kusu-chan. How could you do that to yourself?"

"I... It was for you...?"

"Nice try. Don't even. Next time you like someone—"

"I don't like you, I love you."

Ran paused, staring down at into Kusu Kusu's eyes. "You love me?"

Kusu Kusu meekly nodded. Ran just grinned.

"Well, that makes it easier. I'm topping today. You can later, but hell. No way I'm not today."

"W-WHAT?!" Kusu Kusu, startled, felt herself being pushed back. She toppled over onto Ran's bed. A second later, that said girl was sitting on her stomach and fervently tugging at her jeans.

"R-Ran?"

"Oh hush. You always get to see me half naked. I hoped that would maybe speed things up, but no-oo." Kusu Kusu had to blush and look away. "Don't you even try. Tonight it's me and you!"

"But you have a date?"

"Yeah, with _you_." Kusu Kusu groaned as she felt Ran's hands rub her chest. They slid under her shirt; she wasn't coherent enough to try to stop Ran's ongoing attack. She only regained a bit of sense when she realized she was completely naked.

"R-Ran!"

"Heh." The pink-haired girl giggled, pushing her own bare chest against the blond's. "Yeah?"

"I... I-I..."

"You..?"

"Oh god." Kusu Kusu closed her eyes, moaning as she felt Ran's fingers run against the inside of her thigh.

"Quite sexy."

"What?"

"You're quite sexy, got it?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Damn straight. Now where were we?"


	14. Hello Thar: Amuto

**Hello thar**

**Rating: T. T for Baby.  
Pairing: Amuto  
Warnings: Holy crap not yaoi?! what is this madness?!  
Disclaimer: Happy belated birthdays to Oja and Ari!! 333 Um, yes. Forgive me and my itsy-bitsy teenie-weenie yellow um, story I'm sorry it's so short!**

Oh no.

Okay. It was seriously just a fluke. That was all. That's all it was. Ha ha. What a prank.

Okay. Um, so maybe the whole shipment was defected? It was possible to have defects, right? The product just wasn't working, so Amu would check a different store.

Maybe the company made faulty products on purpose; products designed to scare women. Yes, maybe that was it. After all, if they made them defected, women would keep buying them just as Amu was doing now. It all made sense. Just some company scheme—a pathetic get rich quick ploy.

Okay, so maybe all the companies were in on it together. Yes, that would explain it. After all, there was no way, you see. There was just no _way_. It was just not possible. The tests could say whatever they wanted, but Amu wasn't going to believe them. There was always a big percentage of error.

Missing a few periods didn't mean too much, really. It just meant she wasn't as regular as she thought she was. Besides, she could save a few dollars because she didn't have to buy feminine hygiene products every month. Those things added up.

But you know, missing periods wasn't really very healthy. So she decided to go talk to her doctor just to make sure everything was alright. It wasn't because of the tests. No, that wasn't it at all. She was just concerned about her health. Those tests had been wrong. She was sure of it.

Oh no.

Oh shit.

"I'm _**what!?**_"

**oOoOoOo**

"I swear to god I am going to kill you!"

"You can't blame this on me!"

"What do you mean I can't blame this on you?!"

"Well, you were on the pill, right?"

"No! We agreed that condoms were cheaper!"

"… You said you were on the pill."

"I said no such thing!"

"You did."

"I did not! Now you're just trying to save yourself!"

"I used a condom."

"Well, it didn't _work_, did it?"

"… No."

"And whose fault is that?"

"The company's?"

"No! Because you didn't use one, did you? Spit it out, Ikuto!" Amu, brow furrowed in annoyance and cheeks red with embarrassment, glared at her boyfriend.

"Well…"

"Well?!"

"I didn't think you'd get pregnant on the first go…"

"DON'T SAY THE "P" WORD!"

"… What? Pregnant?"

"_Don't say it!_"

Ikuto pursed his lips, amused. "It's the truth. You're what, two months now?"

"No!"

Ikuto sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Babe, you're going to have to face it sooner or later."

Amu leaned against him and buried her face into his shoulder. "… I don't want a baby."

"You don't want to have my babies?"

"No! Well, yes. But no. Yes. But not now! I'm nineteen, Ikuto!"

"At least you aren't a minor."

"Well geez, that makes me feel comforted."

"You will be fine."

"Duh! I'm not having this baby."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Ikuto, you damn well know why!"

"Nope."

"Because I'm nineteen!"

"So?"

"I'm too young!"

"You're old enough to have sex."

Amu blushed. "That's different."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Ikuto! You're acting like a little kid!"

"See? You handle little kids perfectly." He grinned at her frown.

"I don't want to have a baby."

"It will be a sexy baby."

"You shut up. I don't want to have a baby."

"So you'll abort it?"

Amu froze, looking up at her boyfriend's neutral face. "W-Well…"

"It's up to you, but it's not like I'm going to abandon you. I have a job. I have an apartment."

"But we're not even married."

"We can arrange that."

"Yes, but—"

"I'll leave it up to you. But I don't think you should abort Iku."

"… You can't give it a _name_!"

"Not it. Him."

"You can't name him! Then I'd never be able to get rid of him."

"That would be my cunning, genius plan"

"… Yeah… And wait just a damn minute. Who says his name is Iku? And who says she's going to be a boy?"

"Oh?"

"It's going to be a girl. Ai-chan."

"Ai-chan?"

"Yes."

"We'll see, Amu. We'll see."

**Yes. I hope you giggled. It shall be a very sexy baby indeed.**


	15. Take a Bow: Rimau

**Take a Bow  
Rating: K. HOLY CRAP I KNOW. NOT M OR T WTF?!  
Pairing: Rimau  
Warnings: Not a happy ending.  
Disclaimer: Take a Bow was written by NeYo and sung by Rihanna. Not Stacy. When stacy sings it, people scream because their ears are bleeding. **

****

The girl sighed and buried her face even deeper into the open book, doing everything she could to ignore the repeated chime of the doorbell. Utau didn't have to pound it that hard for her to hear. She got the message. She knew Utau wanted to talk to her. And Rima was tired of listening.

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out._

"Rima! Get the door already!"

If it wasn't for her father... if it wasn't for the fact her servants all just "happened" to be busy... if it weren't for the fact Rima would begrudgingly admit to herself she wanted to see the older blonde, she wouldn't have finally answered the door.  
Perhaps she felt a bit guilty, but Rima always hated to see anyone cry. Seeing someone she _used_ to love cry was painful for her, but she had to stay strong. If she was weak, it would just happen all over again. She knew it would, because she'd seen this all before.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow._

Seriously. Rima had seen it all before. Did Utau think the tears would change anything this time? It was the same exact words she'd heard the time before. And the time before that. And if she had a dollar for every "I'm sorry" that came from that blonde's mouth she'd be a billionaire. But something in her always told her to trust Utau. That this time would really be the last, and that Utau meant every word. Utau said she meant it this time, but hadn't she meant it before?

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking about "girl, I love you, you're the one"  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on._

Maybe if Utau actually took the time to make up new words. Wasn't Rima at least worth that effort? To tell the truth, Utau's pleas were disappointing. If she cared, wouldn't she take the time to think up a more romantic make-up than sobbing on Rima's front porch? If she cared, wouldn't she have brought roses or candies or invited her to dinner to talk it over somewhere away from her parents—who hated the fact she was a lesbian, anyway—and her unbelievably nosy neighbors? If Utau cared, wouldn't she realize how embarrassed Rima felt by having someone famous sobbing on her doorstep?

But then again, that all was based on the fact Utau cared.

And if Utau really cared, she wouldn't have cheated in the first place.

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow._

Rima bit her lip when Utau's arms surrounded her. The hug wasn't new and neither were those damn feelings of hers; the feelings bubbling in her stomach that always caused her to forgive Utau no matter what the older teen did. For some reason, Rima was incredibly nervous. She had never felt more awkward in her life. She didn't know why.

_  
And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation._

Usually, as soon as Utau broke out the tears, she was forgiven. Maybe that's why her grip around Rima tightened? Maybe she was nervous too. Rima nodded. She should be. Anyone would be sick of this seamlessly endless cycle of cheating and apologizing, and being the cause of it should make Utau guilty. She should be nervous that Rima wouldn't forgive her.

_  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow._

Rima could feel her own tears streak down her face. This was it, wasn't it? Rima couldn't find the strength to return the hug. She just couldn't. The thought of it finally being over and through and really, completely _done_ was just overwhelming. Was she happy? Of course not. She loved Utau. She had _once_ loved Utau. All good things usually came to an end. Rima was sick of it. As much as she loved Utau, she was just sick of it.

She pushed Utau away and glared, stepping back. She slammed the door closed and locked it. Rima had a good book to finish, after all.

_But it's over now._


	16. Two Halves Torn in One: KukaixNagihiko

**T W O H A L V E S T O R N I N O N E**  
**R a t i n g:** T  
**W a r n i n g s: **Schizophrenia  
**D i s c l a i m e r:** I don't own shugo chara. And a big thanks goes to both blue and William Faulkner for inspiration.

And yes, this is romance, but I feel telling the pairing takes something away from it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ IT! **

**Okay. For better "viewing quality" of this story, you might want to go to the top right corner of page and click on the "two thirds" or "one half" link. Oh, and center it! **

**And I did move this story. It used to be on its own, but I am consolidating! **

**N A G I H I K O**

We fight all the time. It's normal for family members to fight. Therefore we are family. Yet no, that's not it. That can't be it. No. Again.

We fight all the time, as if we're squabbling siblings. Normally siblings fight. Therefore we must be normal. No. That's false wrong not. Again.

We fight all the time but we are not normal. But what else can we be? We must be something. We MUST be normal. I want to be normal. Therefore the evidence must say we are normal or else we are not and if we are not what else can we be? Maybe we were family and now are not. But family is forever and we are too no matter what no matter how I fight. So if we are family we are together always but not always happy together. I am not happy but she is. Therefore we are family. Therefore we must be normal.

We fight all the time because we are normal.

**N A D E S H I K O **

I told him no.

He didn't listen, the foolish boy bad boy I am the smart one I say I am the brain listen. He doesn't. He never does. So why do I try? The bad boy is hopeless I must take the reins I am the one who interacts. He created me to interact to be to help he _needed_ me. And now I need him but only part of him and he should return the favor little brother should because he owes me.

**NO**

yes

**NO**

yes

**NO**

He resists but I am stronger he let me become stronger why? He had no choice survival. Without me I told you he needed me he still does he would have failed. So he made me and now he wishes me away? No. I am here always no he knows now I have made it so clear oh so clear to him that he is mine but no he fights.

I told him no

, no. He no longer is but he is not was either. He is caught in between is and was in a state where he is neither but wants to be one or the other.

He begs sometimes. Very polite, that he is I am proud but then no so nicely he demands.

I told him no.

He tries to shuffle through and make sense of things I can feel him sometimes trying to break free but he can never do it.

I told him no.

He tried to pinpoint my creation once but he couldn't find it and he said Why?! Why won't you go!?

I told him no.

I am here forever, little brother. He knows that now. I have total control why bother resisting? Yet he fights I suppose it's admirable but I don't admire it and no one else can either because simple, simple answer always keeps him quiet.

I told him no.

**N A G I H I K O **

I love pastries. I also love to cook. It's one of the few things I really like to do. It's one of the few things I so strongly remember. But she only lets me when I am a good boy, the Bitch. "Good Boy" means that I do what she wants and that's keep quiet and no- no longer will I sit back and watch this happen. This is me. I just need strength.

She lets me taste sometimes to bribe me. Always using temptation, she is far too clever. Why is she so clever? It is crazy I don't get it at all. I should be just as clever.

After all, we're family.

I am normal.

I am normal.

I am normal.

It is she who is not. She is not normal. I told her and she laughs. Why words you say matter you have say no longer foolish boy. That's what she said.

I must keep going. I can't let her win. But why she doesn't let me remember anything anymore I don't know. I don't remember my past present it's all just her and she's all that is there she wants to be all that is there so she can win. I want to remember but she's locked everything away and I can't find the key. I will. I have too.

She can't control me forever.

**N A D E S H I K O**

One day he got control and yanked down his pants screaming MALE loud loud so loud but we were alone in our room no one heard but me and I laughed and laughed who cares if the body is male? I say he says You're a girl you need a girl body!

I told him no.

He doesn't like the word no so I use it as often as possible. He is tough but I will crack him and once I do I win control forever now once in awhile he takes over NO no more I hate that I will CRUSH little brother if I must I don't want too but my desire is overpowering I want it so bad I want to be in control so bad and if he must be out of the way I will push him out of the way but shhh shhhhhh don't tell him that

every night before we sleep he cries. I can hear it and I say Shh baby brother Shh we are together shhh. There is nothing to cry about I am here with you always always always I will never leave you I love you baby brother

He cries harder.

**N A G I H I K O **

She lets me watch. Sometimes I wish she didn't but for some reason I always get to watch. Maybe it's that she can't stop me from watching. So maybe I do have some power still. But watching makes it hard because I can see everything outside. Do you hear me? I can SEE everything! The green things, the people that move, I can see all this stuff and I want to know and know and know but watching is so hard because all I can do is sit sit sit and wait.

I no longer know what I am waiting for. Perhaps strength with which to fight? With which to win? I know not anymore. Maybe I used to, but now it seems as if everything I thought I knew no longer is useful because she knows everything I know and then some. How? I'm not really sure. But she really does know so much, too much. It's frightening. If I created her like she says then shouldn't I be the master? I get more and more confused all the time. It's hard because all I can do is sit wait watch and I can't hear anything I can only see I can only hear her and I'm so sick of hearing her so I no longer listen. Bad boy she calls me. Who does she think she is?

My mother!?

**N A D E S H I K O **

I am here for him always loving always caring always I love little brother I do I do I do I do why then is he such a bad boy such a bad boy always fighting me he didn't used to fight me like this he loves me he loves me why is he fighting I am busy busy I tell him no no hush can't you see? can't you see? I am busy doing things hearing things you must hush hush.

Such a bad boy he refuses and persists asking fighting let me hear too I want to hear

I told him no.

But he still asks always asking nowadays when did he get so curious? This is not the same little brother why? why? he loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me if he loves me he wouldn't be bad NO NO NO

NO I cannot think such things about him about my little brother no no no no I love him so. I do I do I do I do. But I am so busy now now we are a guardian he doesn't get that well he won't get it so I am not telling nope nope. He won't understand he is so stupid my brother is such a fool such a silly such a miscreant that sometimes I feel hate but I cannot hate him for he is my little brother I told you I told you I told you how many times I need to tell you I love him I love him I love him

he asked me once if I did

I told him no.

**K U K A I**

Well, hell. I didn't really expect to wind up here early. I mean, of course I wanted to be a guardian. It's like the powerhouse of the school, you know? But main idea is that I went early and saw her there.

Yeah, her. This absolutely gorgeous girl. That long, flowing hair that always catches any guys' attention and one of those hot short skirts all the girls in our school have to wear. But DAMN. She wore it well. So I caught her eye when I cleared my throat – her eyes are gorgeous by the way- and she really was just a babe.

And then later turns out she's a man. What. The. Fuck.

First off, you crazy bastard, MEN DON'T WEAR THOSE SEXY SKANK SKIRTS! That's a 'girl's only' thing, you freak. And ew, he goes into the girl's bathroom and lockers? Well, actually, that is a clever way to see them partially naked, but GEEZ. It's not worth sacrificing manhood by dressing up like a damn pansy! There are just some things a man has to draw the line at, you know? Wearing a skirt is one of them. Men don't wear skirts. Real men, at least. I guess that says something out this guy's character. What. A. Freak.

And then... I mean, the hell dude? Why is your shugo a girl? It got me thinking, that it did, I mean, what if he's gay? I don't know anyone who's gay. How are you supposed to act around gay people? Christ, this is so not worth it anymore. It really was in the first place, you know, guardians did have that aura of absolute power and only a moron would turn that sort of job down! Am I a moron? Not at all. So did I turn the job down? I'm here, aren't I?

You know that great feeling all day long when you know your mom is making your faaavorite meal for dinner and you're just like... "Day, you simply cannot go wrong when I have –insert awesome dish here- waiting for me once I get home. So take THAT."

But then I had to go and have the nerve to add "Whatcha gunna do about it? Huh? Huh? What!?"

And poof now I know a gay guy. How awkward is that? How weird and sort of icky and geez. I don't really know what I'm going to do now. How do you talk to gay people? They're normal, right? He looks normal. I think he's normal.

He only raised a brow at me when I poked him, so that means he's sort of normal, right? Yeah. Normal people respond to pokes with a change in their faces, so yeah.

I don't even know. I just want some dinner. Is that too much to ask for?

**N A D E S H I K O **

He tries to remember too often for me to be ever happy ever again I don't even know if I was ever happy he was happy once once once long time ago I think but no not now he says I'll be happy if you'd leave I am not happy when little brother is a bad boy it hurts me deep inside

not his insides mine mine mine mine they no longer belong to him anymore remember? Have you forgotten? No. I am in control now that means now I have a chance to be happy I will smite little brother because

I told him no

mine mine mine mine mine

NO

I will smite destroy eliminate vanquish defeat remove little brother

I will

I will

Do you doubt it?

Can you doubt it?

You no longer know what doubt is do you little brother?

No. No longer do you know anything because so much you have forgotten because so much I have been forced to smite from you

it's because I love you little brother

I told him no

I must always tell him no

I will kill little brother

I will kill you

I love you little brother I only do what is best for you always always always always

I love you so much so much I love you I cannot no longer even try to hide how much I love my little brother I love him

I will kill him because it will make me happy

**K U K A I**

Damn stupid man-woman. I can't get her- HIM- out of my head. It's like, I mean, geez. He might as well be a girl. There are sex change operations, you know. But that would be a little creepy.

"Oh, hey honey, there's something you need to know now that we're married and I'm 3 months pregnant with our child."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I actually used to be a FREAKING MAN!!!

Maybe it was just me and my retardedness or something that managed to screw up his sexual identity because Tadase didn't seem that surprised at all. Of course Tadase is so damn accepting he'd be friends with a friggin snail because he would feel bad for them, so no wonder he accepts this she-male so easily. That's what I'll call this guy. Shemale. And by the way, I wonder what he does for underwear. Christ, you can't stuff your junk in girl's underwear. Damn, my junk wouldn't fit. Maybe his junk does.

God damn it why am I thinking about shemale's junk!? Why why why?! That's so disgustingly wrong and damn. I am so screwed up.

Dinner was really good though. Delicious. We only get to eat that stuff when dad's outta town because he doesn't like it. He's crazy; that stuff is GOOD. I don't know what it's called though. It's crab but it's got stuff in it. Good stuff, you know. But yeah. Hell, as long as someone makes it I don't care what I eat.

**N A G I H I K O **

There is a boy. I watch him a lot. I can't hear his voice but I can see him. He's near us a lot, so I have a lot of time to watch him. She knows I watch him, but it's not like she can control my watching. I have that power and since she can't stop me I will watch. Maybe it's defiance, but he's also so interesting. He's tall, built, has this captivating red hair, but the most stunning feature is his eyes. Those eyes that, even though I can't hear a word he says, they seem to speak so much to me. Looking at those eyes when they're looking at me and talking to me causes a change. I gain control of another part and that's why I think she hates him so much.

Whenever he's near me and I can see the emotion in his eyes

I get control of my heart.

**N A D E S H I K O**

it's because I love you little brother I say I say all the time it's because I love you so much Then don't love me!!! He yells back but how can he say things like that to me? I love him so and he screams and yells now he's so much... he's stronger and I don't like it

i think it's that boy that boy I hate him

I told him no

I say little brother little brother I love you

And then I know I know everything he knows so little because when I came he was weak I was able to do so much and take so much and now he knows so little which is so good but he wants more no I say no no you know enough you know all you need he says No I want more!

I told him no

And then he says I hate you

I am torn at this because I love my little brother so much how can he hate me I've only done what he needed I look out for little brother always I always have I always will

I love little brother

I do what is best for little brother

Since I love little brother I will do what is best for him and the best thing for little brother I can do is the same thing as what I want so it is very good very good

I am happy now

I will kill little brother

It is best for you I say

**K U K A I **

Shemale brought goodies for us the other day. I was sort of hesitant to eat them because I thought they would turn me into a fag or something so I waited until Tadase ate one and then I hit on him to see what he'd do and he just stared at me oddly. So since shemale's cookies have no fag-drugs in them I happily enjoyed them. You gotta always look out for number one, you know? You never know when those things will pop up at you.

So anyway, shemale is sort of creepy. Right now it's just me and shemale and Tadase as guardians. Which is cool, you know, but we're all guys except for shemale who is actually maybe more like a transvestite or something. Who the hell knows. Who the hell cares. But anyway shemale's smile is like the most god damn creepiest thing on the whole damn planet.

It's like shemale doesn't actually really know how to work it's body or something. That smile is so wrong. Tadase doesn't catch it at all, so maybe it's just me. But something about that shemale is just off, you know? I'm not sure what, but something's wrong.

Daichi says I spend too much time thinking about shemale and that makes me gay. Am I gay? Hell no. Ladies all the way. I'm straight as a rod. Take that Daichi.

But I mean, shemale was looking at me funny when I hit on Tadase and I mean I know shemale's gay and all but DAMN does it think I am? No. I'm going to have to make this very, very clear.

I.

Am.

Not.

Gay.

It just can't happen buddy. It won't happen. So you can take whatever little fantasies you might be having and toss them out the window because guess what I'm straight. Straaaight. Like a line. A straight line.

And you know what's so cool? Pinwheels. I saw one coming home. Damn I just can't get away from shemale, can I? We walk home in the same direction and geez since we're both guardians and leave at the same time we end up walking together. Ew. It's like we'll be skipping and holding hands before we know it. NOT. Didn't you read what I said?! Not a fag here! Hell-looo!

But anyway pinwheels are cool. It was green and blue and shiny and I had to stop and look at it for a few minutes. I sort of also hoped shemale would leave but it didn't. It stayed there and waited for me.

And then I turned around and for a second shemale looked right. I'm not sure what it was, but those eyes were different. They looked like man eyes. But they were sort of scared at the same time, staring into space but looking at me at the same time. It was... odd so I waved my hand in front of it's face and its eyes changed and then shemale jumped like a nut and spazzed and character changed with Temari and DAMN. That's one heck of a character change, you know!? That's one crazy ass shemale. Good lord.

**N A D E S H I K O**

No

No no no no no nonononononononononono that did not happen just now no no no it cannot happen anymore he cannot get control so easily how did I lose it why why why I am in control I am the strong one I am older I am I am strong I am stronger I am strength I am I am no no no NO.

I must collect myself if he catches onto my panic it is all ruined he will know he has some power he doesn't but I must figure out this flaw and fix it completely otherwise the cause is lost and I must do what is best for little brother at all costs

He cannot interfere I will not let him I hate him so

Does he even know what he is capable of I wonder I wonder if it's all just a scheme if he is a friend from long ago before me that knows him but forgot him as he got older I wonder

But I will let him think that I allowed him to get free to see the hated one because I am a good sister that loves little brother that wants what is best for him always

He is a good boy he is just troubled deep deep I am here for him always because I am the only one that loves him this much I love him this much that I am willing to smite him out of this love because I just cannot

I love him

**N A G I H I K O**

_"Hey there, son!"_

The man bends down, taking me into his arms and lifting me up into a bear hug. He laughs. He kisses my forehead as he laughs, his whole body jiggles with joy as he hugs me. He looks me in the eyes. His eyes are blue, a deep cerulean that penetrates through my body and straight into my soul, filling it with the same joy that radiates from his laughter.

Another.

_"Sweetie!"_

This time it's the woman. She swoops into my room. I am playing some sort of child's game as she wraps me into a hug from behind, planting a kiss onto my head in my hair. She whispers more sweet things. I cannot see what she says but I know it is sweet.

They are all sweet.

_We're all together. The man, the woman, me walking together. I am in the middle holding both their hands as we walk to the park. The woman and man are talking and laughing I am distracted, looking at our surroundings because I am young. I am curious. We reach the park and they let go and I happily go play outside._

It's sunny, warm, peaceful. It's perfect here.

I wonder if it's all fake or if it's real.

**N A D E S H I K O**

He's doing it again the shifting the shifting he does it a lot nowadays I worry for I don't know what he is thinking but shifting shifting through the memories cannot be a good sign because that means he is curious again he has always been a curious one but now at this exact time I worry that maybe no it's not yet time for him to know I can't let him know yet so I must keep them hidden like I always have to protect little brother because I love him I love him I love him

I do what is best for little brother

**N A G I H I K O**

I think it's real. I think she just took out everything bad. But then again, how could I know? I don't know. I'm guessing. That's what she wants. She doesn't want me to know.

But it goes like this as I search for something. I don't know what I'm looking for. I want any information that would help me get her out of here.

I search

_There's a memory_

I reflect

If the memory is good

It's whole

If it's bad

I can tell because there's this

White

Space

in my brain where the rest should be but now I'm not sure if there's even supposed to be anything there because I don't know what actual people's memories are like just mine. No one can remember everything. Maybe I just have a knack for remembering good things? She used to tell me I was always a happy kid, always optimistic. So that could make sense except for the fact she also said she took stuff out.

It's like I'll be going along remembering my past but all of a sudden when the woman comes it goes blank. It doesn't always, just sometimes. But I see this look, I call it the look, and then it goes blank.

I don't like the color white.

**D A I C H I**

Kiseki and I watch her a lot, actually. She's really just a weirdo. I mean, she's all polite one second and the next it's like she'll rip your head off if you dare to move. Temari's just a weirdo.

The first time we (being me and that pompous ass) met her we were like "Hey so who's your partner" and she didn't say anything but point at the girl... well, no. Boy. Well, no. She pointed at the 'shemale' (Kukai's name for her. He's sort of weird too.)

But anyway. Point is Temari pointed at the guardian and didn't say a word. Not when we asked her what the guardian's name was, not when we asked why she wouldn't tell us what the guardian's name was. She didn't say anything about the guardian, actually. She doesn't really say much, it's like she's preoccupied with something.

I guess to me it's just weird not to mention anything about your partner ever, because I mean, we're here because they want to be us. We're what they want to be, so we're basically their hopes and dreams meshed into a tiny little floating thing. It's like, well... We're a big part of their lives, as they are the biggest part of ours. And not to ever even hint at anything like that is just weird.

And it gets me thinking just why the guardian (I think the name is Nadeshiko, but I'm not sure.) would want to be Temari. I mean, yeah, she's got that violent mean streak, but really. What's really there?

I don't know. But I want to know.

**T A D A S E**

I'm... I'm not sure how it happened and it startles me that something like this could even happen. How to explain it...?

I was in the library researching, working. Nadeshiko-chan was with me, but then I suppose now she saw Souma-kun out of the corner of her eye and excused herself to go see him. I was fine with that. I assumed she had to go to the bathroom or something of that sort. So I continued working calmly. I think the school expects a lot out of us. We're simply fifth graders; their faith in us might be too much. But I continued by activities until I realized- with a small blush- that Nadeshiko's mentioning of the restroom had made my body realize its own urge.

So I sat down my work and stood up from the table we had been working at. Then I began to walk to the restroom.

But on my way there I passed Nadeshiko and Kukai who were conversing. Kukai seemed irritated and was questioning Nadeshiko quiet passionately. Nadeshiko seemed unfazed, but he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. I watched, shocked, as Nadeshiko's face completely changed from neutral to absolutely terrified in a single moment- like she'd been holding up her guard all this time and somehow now that he had touched her she could drop it.

Nadeshiko crumpled and would have hit the floor except Kukai caught her, holding her up by placing his arms beneath her elbows as she tottered. And he was no longer angry; by the looks of it guilt had replaced that emotion entirely and he was doing his best to try to comfort the shaking girl.

I crept closer, at a loss for words. It was wrong of me, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to hear their conversation. I positioned myself in a convenient spot and waited.

Nadeshiko eventually seemed to realize something as Kukai helped her stand. She looked up at him and smiled. There was an emotion I'd never seen deeply entrenched in Kukai's face. Shock? Maybe pure disbelief?

But Nadeshiko smiled and began to move her mouth, slowly trying to form words, it seemed. And it looked like she was having quite a bit of trouble.

Kukai led her to a table, sitting her down and then pulling up a chair to sit across from her. She was shaking again and he hadn't let go of her trembling hand the whole time.

I followed still.

"Hey, shh. It's okay. It's okay." Kukai soothingly began to comfort her, which only caused the body to quiver more violently. She looked up at him, and from even as far away as I was I could tell the only thing there was pure admiration. If I may guess, I would go as far to say that maybe it was even love. But she's... Nadeshiko is actually a boy and... that would mean...

I turned my attention back to the conversation.

"W-what's your name?" The girl whispers, staring up at Kukai. And I pause. How can she not know? Is she that... what is going on?!

Kukai must think the same thing. He only stares, mouth agape. "What!?"

"Y-your name..?"

"Kukai. Souma Kukai." He frowns and then something immediately streaks across his face. A realization. An epiphany, maybe? But what's he thinking?

"What's your name?"

"M-my name..." The girl looks down, as if she's doing her best to remember but it's just not coming. "I don't know."

"Keep thinking. It's in their somewhere." Kukai rubbed her back gently, pulling her closer.

The girl sighed and rested her head unabashedly against his chest. And as soon as her cheek hit his chest her eyes lit up and she yanked away.

"My name!"

"You remember?"

"My name is Nagihiko!"

**T E M A R I **

It's been this way for as long as I can remember. They both want to be me. Nagihiko-san wants to be stronger so he can defeat her. Nadeshiko-chan wants to be stronger so she can protect him. It's... strange. But it some way it's cute.

It's distracting listening to both their thoughts at once and knowing the motives. I know why they go back and forth and up and down and I know why Nadeshiko wants to kill him and I know Nagihiko is on the verge of basically killing anything he can just to show he is able.

It's simple, really, but very distracting. I have to keep a watch over both of them all the time. They sleep at different times. They do just about everything differently and they continuously struggle for power and dominance. Nadeshiko wins.

Nadeshiko is completely insane. Her thoughts are random bursts of whatever simple emotion she's feeling at the time. Nadeshiko and I are so similar and yet so different. Similar in the sense that Nagihiko created both of us. Different because of the way we were created.

It's so hard to explain which is why I stay silent. It's hard enough keeping my two partners in line that I seldom have time for interaction myself. I am strong when they need me. But other than that I do not try to interfere.

I will not lie. I like Nagihiko more. He is the original. Nadeshiko is just there because he wanted and needed protection. Any kind of protection.

He doesn't need protection anymore but now she won't leave. She feels as if she owns him know and he will never be able to stand on his own two feet again. She literally is going to smother him to death with her overprotection.

She has a reason to be overprotective. I have a reason I must always stay strong.

**K U K A I**

"N...Nagihiko." I breathed, closing my eyes. And now it all makes sense.

My mom works at the hospital and I go with her sometimes. I used to a lot, but then I met some of the patients- the mental ones- and I was too frightened so I didn't go back. But I recognize it when I see it.

"Alright, Nagihiko. So, tell me about yourself."

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything?"

"White. I hate the color white."

I keep rubbing his back. I don't know what else I can do. There isn't really a cure. But the way he clings to me and the way it feels like if he ever lets go his going to die... I don't know. It makes me sympathetic, not to mention guilty. I was right about my shemale thing. Really right. There's a she and there's a he and they're together trapped in his head. Wouldn't that just suck?

And there's nothing I can do. No matter how tight he holds, he can't keep holding on forever. And this explains the fake smile. And the real smile that day a few weeks ago with the pinwheel. And I don't know what to do. What can I do? And do I really want to do something? Why should it matter to me?

But it does matter. There's this feeling in my gut- you know, that damn guilty conscious one?

So since it matter to me, what can I do about it?

Nothing. Nothing.

The word stings. It hurts. The truth hurts.

**T E M A R I**

The white space. I can hear it now, ringing through his part of their mind. He hates it so much because all Nagihiko wants to know is truth. He doesn't remember what happened because she took it, and regardless of the fact it does protect him in some way if he wants to know I don't think she has the right to hold it back from him any longer.

I'm working on it. I want him to remember because once he remembers, he'll be stronger because he'll no longer need her in order to cope. She bears the weight on her shoulders now. She wants to protect him and this is the only way she knows how. And he resists and it upsets her because she really does want to protect him. That's what she was designed to do- protect Nagihiko and love him.

There are drugs for this sort of thing- neuroleptics or antipsychotic drugs. People say schizophrenia is curable now because it's only an imbalance in chemicals in the brain.

In this case, I don't think the drugs are the problem. He created her, so he can destroy her. All he has to do is know. But she's the one with the hold on the information he needs.

It's complicated. I'm not sure I can really explain all this correctly because it's between them. They have to work it out, but they don't really talk. They fight. But she's not going to settle for a simple discussion and neither is he and if there is some way for Nagihiko to remember I am going to find it.

**N A D E S H I K O**

I am so upset so repressed is this what little brother always feels like this awful feeling this this is awful torture what have I been doing to little brother?

I cannot feel.

I cannot feel.

What is life if one cannot feel?

I cannot hear. I cannot smell. I do not even control what my eyes look at; I look where he looks. It is the worst thing I have ever had to experience and I hate it I hate it how I hate that boy that red headed monster who is taking my brother from me I can feel it

I told him no

no

no

no

I cannot feel

No

I do not like this I do not like this at all what is this feeling? This emptiness has no equal. This is what I am doing to little brother I am making him empty torturing him by doing this

But I love little brother but I love... I love me too

I do not want to be in his spot instead I want to be free and the only way is by killing little brother and that means killing him by making him empty but this is supposed to protect him but all it does is... is this I haven't been here so long so long it's horrifying being here

There's nothing here but my thoughts they surround me they are my only companions in this desert

I look around but that's it I cannot... I cannot close my eyes even and dream I am just simply stuck her watching but can I choose not to watch?

Yes I can

And all that is left is white... white space

It goes for miles and miles and miles around me in all ways I look down at myself but I am nothing

I blend with the white

It's just me and me and what I think and what do I think being surrounding with nothing but my thoughts is horrifying

Because no

No no no

I cannot admit to myself that

No

I told myself no

Because if I were to admit

I would be wrong and that would mean that little brother has been right all along and I have done nothing to protect him but just push him deeper into pain and oh no

That is not what I meant to do at all

That is not it at all

I love him I love him I love him

Oh no I am as bad as she

What have I done?

**T E M A R I**

"You know what you must do now."

"Yes." she says. She knows. She will not meet my eyes as I come to visit her in the white space. I have never done so with Nagihiko although he is my favorite because although he created me he knows not of my existence.

"Do you think little brother will love me?"

"Yes. He will forgive you."

"What if he hates me?"

"Then that would mean nothing has changed."

She pauses. "He hates me?"

I don't reply.

She doesn't know what to say. "I hate this white."

"You created it. You ripped away the color. You have his memories."

"Yes. They are mine. Not his. He cannot have them back because they will hurt him."

"And you haven't? This white space. Can you even fathom how much he despises it?"

She cringes, nods.

"Then do something, Nadeshiko-chan. You are capable. You love your little brother, right?"

"More than anything."

"Then give them back."

And that she did.

**N A G I H I K O**

_The look. It's the look again. That look I always wanted to know about but never could because she wouldn't let me.__**I am working hard! I am!**_

The part is coming. The part I have never seen; the part she took away. Something inside me is excited. The rest is fearful.

And then I see.

It's the look and then the woman strikes me hard across the face, sending me tumbling to the floor.

I cannot hear what she says. I hear my thoughts.

But she doesn't care. She hits me again. And again. And again. Then I hear her voice. She screeches at me, telling me I am not good enough at acting. That I am a sad excuse for an oyama. And then I look at the woman and the man comes to my mind. They are one and the same, I realize.

She strikes me again. And again. And then she reaches for a cane, still with that look.

And now I realize what that look is.

That is hate.

**N A D E S H I K O**

I cry I cry I cry I cry I cry I cry

Oh forgive me please I am sorry I am sorry I only wanted to protect you from her that awful awful no good...

I swore I would protect you little brother because if you didn't remember her then what she did wouldn't hurt you

I always do what is best for little brother I tried to always do what was best for little brother I tried I tried I tried I tried

I failed I did I did wrong I know I did but it is too late because little brother wanted to know but I knew if he knew then he would be hurt and I want to protect little brother because I love him

I always will love him always I love him I love him so much I just wanted what was best is that so wrong

temari says no she says it's okay nadeshiko-chan it's okay you did what's right now now you can go

But where do I go

I don't know where else to go

temari smiles and says you go away nadeshiko-chan

I say where where where can I go will little brother be safe

She says yes

I say where where

She says anywhere

I do not know what that means but as I look around in little brother's head it is full of color now no more white he hates the color white he does he does

I can feel him know he looks at me he stops and we stop and we just look at each other for a moment and I say I love you little brother

he says are you staying?

I told him no

And this time he smiled

**K U K A I**

I... I have no idea what the hell happened. He doesn't talk about it anymore and I mean, that's cool. I guess it was a little traumatic and all but he passes out in my arms in the middle of the damn library and Tadase rushes over and geez was he watching this or something?

But he's unconscious. And Temari comes up. And then she's gone. And then Tadase and I just look at each other and try to figure out what the hell just happened because first of all this guy a schizophrenic and then he has damn girly clothing problems and just... wow. Talk about issues.

But I scoop him up anyway and drag him with Tadase by my side to the Nurse's office where I drop him on a bed and grab a chair and plop down to wait.

Tadase does the same, but I glare at him so he goes away. He's spied enough, I think.

But I wait for him to wake up. It's at least 3 hours before he twitches. His eyelids open and I look at him and he looks at me and we just sort of sit there dumbfounded for a few minutes but then he sits up and wiggles his fingers around and I just look at him and I know he knows that I knew he was a skitzo but I don't say anything so I guess he decides to let it go.

And then he looks at me and smiles. I smile back because, well, you smile back when people smile at you because it's just what you do.

And it happened so fast and I still don't get what happened at all but the next thing I know he's freaking KISSING me and I'm just sitting there like... frozen because what the hell had I ever done to give him the power to kiss me like, at all? What the hell, you know? I hadn't done anything at all and then there's this _guy_ here and he just passed out and now he's friggin _KISSING_ me and... and...

What the hell!? I push him away and give me my best "WTF" look and he just grins, this sly grin I'd never seen from him before. He looked like a guy. I tell him that and he laughs

I am so confused. My thoughts are just all jumbled up and I can't make sense of anything and it's too fast and he _kissesd_ me and... and all I can do is sit there confused as I watch Nagihiko move around and touch everything he can reach.

**N A G I H I K O**

She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She really is gone. Gone. Completely gone. And now I know what she was doing. I suppose I can understand now, but I'm still glad she's gone. And I know stuff know, like where I live, my full name, the place I attend school. I know stuff about my friends, about the shocked red-haired boy in front of me and Hotori Tadase. I know stuff about Temari and Kiseki and Daichi.

I smiled at him. Kukai just stares back at me. I suppose I shouldn't have kissed him, but I wanted too. I can do what I want now. And if I want to kiss him, then damn it I'm going to. It's empowering, you know?

Choice. The powers of choice.

I grin this time, watching as he blushes. I don't think he appreciated the kiss, but I don't care. I am touching everything I can now: the cloth, the clock, the lamp, the railing on the bed, my clothes, my hair. It's so long now.

I just can't believe it. She's really gone. It's almost like it's too good to be true. It's sort of a mystery as to why she just gave up and left. But then I look up and see his reaction, finally. He gives me this 'ewww' face and wipes his forearms across his lips repetitively. I can't help but laugh.

And as I watch him, I remember more stuff. Like the evening with the pinwheel. And my heart leaps a bit, pounding in my chest as I watch him roll his eyes in response to my laugh. I like him. I can like him.

"Don't do that again. Weirdo."

I laugh again, falling back onto the bed. I have the rest of my life to work on him.

I can think clearly now. I control my thoughts and my actions and guess what? I am wiggling my toes right now. And I can stop them. And I can start them again. It's me. Just me.

And best of all there's no more white space. It's all color.

I have a new favorite color.

It's green, the same as his eyes.


	17. The Prince's Surprise: Shugo Pairs

**The Prince's Surprise **

**Rating: K+**

Daichi grimaced as Kukai tightened the green bow tie around his neck. He stuck out his tongue when Kukai dropped a black jacket and a pair of shiny, black shoes in front of him.

"Aw, c'mon, Kukai... You gotta be kiddin' me!"

Kukai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Dai. I'm not any more excited about this thing than you are. Mom is thrilled about it, so we'll just grin and bear it, alright? Besides, the other guardians are coming too. It's just a formal ball thing to make mom happy."

Daichi muttered a few curses as he buttoned up the jacket. "You're such a mama's boy..."

Kukai glared over at his friend. "I said the other guardians are coming." Kukai smirked. "You'll get to spend a whole evening with Temari-chan..." He taunted.

Daichi blushed and looked away. "Who cares? The only thing that girl cares about is her kimono."

Kukai ruffled Daichi's hair. "Then use your charm, you lazy ass. It's in there somewhere."

Daichi shrugged. "Maybe. I still don't get this formal ball thing."

"It's one of those charity balls, Daichi. We've been to one before."

"Yeah, yeah. I'd rather be sleeping. Or playing soccer..."

Kukai sighed. "So would I. Now put on your shoes. Mom's going to have a heart attack if I'm not down there to greet guests when they start arriving."

Daichi groaned as he tied his laces. "These are so uncomfortable! How long does this dance last, anyway?"

"Until midnight. Then people start leaving. So everyone will be gone by one. Tadase's spending the night here, though. Since his dad is away too, our moms want to do that girly sleepover thing."

Daichi nodded. "So that means that Kiseki will be here?"

Kukai sent him a glare. "Yes. So please don't make a complete ass of yourself. I know you don't really like him, but at least attempt to be civil."

Kukai received a snort. "Yeah, right. I don't want to take over the world. I want to play sports."

"KUKKKAAAI-CHAN!!! GUESTS ARE GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

Kukai rolled his eyes and scooped Daichi up onto his shoulder. "Ready, buddy?"

Daichi scoffed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The two made their way down the steps into the entrance hall and found Kukai's mother pacing around frantically.

"Are the caterers ready? Is the lighting prepared? How about the music?" She jumped three feet in the air when Kukai placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mom. Chill out, okay? Everything's going to be fine."

His mom took a deep breath and swallowed him into a hug. "Oooh Kukai-chan! You look so cute in your little suit!"

"Thank you, Mom. You look gorgeous."

Daichi nudged Kukai in the ribs. "I told you that you were a mama's boy." He snickered.

Kukai's mother was completely ignorant, as she was too fascinated with telling her son every last detail about the crème-colored gown she was wearing. Her concentration broke when the doorbell rang.

"That should be the Hotori's! I told them to arrive early so Rin and Tadase could set their stuff down. I told you they were spending the night, didn't I?"

Kukai nodded. "Yes ma'am." He walked over to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw the elegant blonde woman and Tadase standing right behind her.

"Hello, Hotori-san, Tadase."

The blonde woman smiled. "Hello, Kukai-chan! You look so cute in that suit! You and Tadase-chan could be twins!" Kukai took her bag as the blonde swept through the doorway and embraced her friend with a hug.

"Mitsuko!"

"Rin!" The two women eagerly began chatting. Rin pulled her bag from under Kukai's arm.

Kukai's mother turned to the boys with a smile. "Since you two are already dressed, do you mind watching the door for guests?"

Kukai blinked and looked to the clock. "It's only 6:30, mom. They don't start arriving until, what, 7?"

Mitsuko shrugged. "Please, Kukai-chan? What if someone comes early?"

Kukai rolled his eyes. "No problem, mom. Have fun."

The two women were gone in a heartbeat. Daichi threw his arms into the air and glared at Kukai. "Isn't that what you have butlers for?! You don't look like a butler to me!"

Kukai laughed and turned his attention to Tadase. "So..."

Tadase grinned, eyeing his friend's guardian. "Nice bow tie, Daichi."

Daichi growled and began fiddling with it, but Kukai stopped him with a glare.

"Want me to get someone to take your bag up?"

Tadase nodded. "That'd be great!"

Kukai nodded to a butler who took the bag up to one of the guest bedrooms.

"So..." Tadase put his hands behind his head. "What's a charity ball like?"

Kukai groaned and put his hands on his forehead. "You sit through 5 hours of women chatting and begging you to dance. The only thing I can say is at least there's food. And mom always wants me to dance with everyone's daughter as good manners. So be prepared because she'll talk your mom into getting you to do the same thing."

Tadase sat down next to him on the stairs. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Well it is!" Daichi began pacing again. "We could be practicing or playing video games or better yet- sleeping! But we can't because Kukai here is a mama's boy and does everything his mama says!"

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dai. So where's Kiseki?"

Tadase laughed. "He's scheming about using this ball to take over the world. I'm not really sure how, but if there's a way he'll find it."

"A-hem!!" The three boys turned to see Kiseki approaching them, wearing his crown and cape. Kiseki paused, raising a brow at Daichi, and then turned to Tadase. "I do not appreciate being left in your suitcase and being taken to some chamber that doesn't even constitute servants' quarters!" He pouted and sat himself down on Tadase's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kiseki. I thought I'd put you in my pocket."

Kiseki scoffed. "You didn't."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama king."

Kiseki snorted. "You're a lazy insubordinate!"

Kukai and Tadase both sighed. "Can you two please, just for today, _try_ to get long?" Kukai pleaded.

"I will if he will." They agreed at the same time, and then glared at each other.

"... Jinx! You owe me a soda, Kiseki!"

"What!? A soda?! That cannot be possible! As your king, it is _you_ who owe _me_ a soda!"

Tadase placed a hand to his forehead and Kukai's temper flared. "What did we just ask, you guys?"

They both muttered quick apologies and retreated to their partner's shoulder.

"So... the girls are coming, right?"

Kukai nodded. "Yeah. They're getting ready at Nadeshiko's place and then coming over."

"Why do girls always get ready together? Is it some kind of secret ritual or something?" Daichi mused.

"I don't know, Dai. But it's probably something like that."

The boys sat in silence for awhile until Kukai suggested they go play video games to pass the time.

"Sounds good."

---

Not even 15 minutes later, guests began arriving. Kukai's mother beat him to welcoming guests. They formed a receiving line and welcomed guests into the main ball room. Kukai had never held a fake smile for so long.

Daichi made comments about how ugly some of the women looked the whole time Kukai was forced to shake hands. Kukai found it hard to maintain a straight face.

Eventually the girls arrived. Amu was wearing a silk, black dress that swept the floor and had a tight fit that made his mouth hang open a bit. Yaya's dress was strapless and ended above her knees with lace that stuck out the bottom. It was a light pink color.

Nadeshiko's dress absolutely blew him away. It was a low cut, but not so low it looked slutty. It flared out at the bottom and ended right below her knees. The deep blue color looked stunning with her hair.

"Uh..." Daichi snickered and elbowed Kukai in the back of the head. "And I'm crushing on Temari?" He whispered.

Nadeshiko grinned. "Hey Kukai-kun, Daichi."

Daichi snickered when Kukai still didn't reply because he was staring. Amu and Yaya giggled at his reaction and Nadeshiko blushed a bit.

"You look nice." He managed to stutter.

Nadeshiko blush turned a shade darker. "Thank you, Kukai. You look handsome, too."

Kukai blushed as well.

His mother nodded when Kukai mouthed if he could leave, so Kukai escorted his three female friends into the ball room.

Amu's mouth hung open a bit. "Kukai, how come you never told us you were so _rich_?"

Kukai laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "You never asked."

Yaya noticed Daichi floating next to Kukai. "So it's okay to have them out?"

Kukai looked over to her. "Hm?" He looked to where she was pointing. "Oh, yeah! Everyone here is going to be an adult. There might be a few kids, but they'll be older than us."

Immediately Ran popped out, twirling around in her hot pink dress. "So we're allowed to dance?!"

Kukai laughed. "I don't see why not! Of course, you might get stepped on if you dance here. But there's another ballroom upstairs. It's the more casual one, but the music down here will play up there. I'll have Daichi go with you."

Daichi froze. "Wait, _what_?"

Kukai smirked. "Oh yes. Daichi would love to dance with all of you. All night."

Temari, Su, and Miki joined Ran. "He would?" They questioned.

Daichi blushed. "But I didn't-"

"He would." Kukai answered, smirking at his guardian character. "Why don't you guys find Kiseki and go on up?"

Daichi muttered a few words under his breath. "Fine. Follow me." They were about to leave when Su turned to Yaya. "What about Pepe-chan?"

Yaya smiled. "Pepe-chan is sleeping. She's not much of a dancer, anyway. Don't worry about her!"

The guardians nodded. "Okay." Daichi commanded. "Let's go get Kiseki."

"And then you'll dance with us!?" Ran giggled, grabbing one of his arms.

"Please?" Temari grabbed the other, causing a faint blush to appear on Daichi's face.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. "C'mon."

Su and Miki followed, Miki somewhat grudgingly.

Su looked to her friend questioningly. "Why are you so tense all of a sudden? You look great in that gown!"

Miki examined her floor length dress. "You don't think it's a bit much?"

"Of course not! You look so pretty! I bet Kiseki will love it!"

Miki blushed, cluing Su in on what what's making her so nervous.

"Don't worry about him!"

"But he's so cute, Su!"

Su giggled. "And you look beautiful. He's going to want you as his queen."

Miki's blush darkened tremendously, making Su giggle louder. She grabbed Miki's hand and tugged her forward to catch up with Ran.

---

Miki struggled to catch her breath as she was dragged forcefully by her friends on their quest for Kiseki.

"He doesn't like me. And I told you this dress was too tight..."

Temari waved off her comment. "Nonsense, Miki-chan. You and the little king are just so cute together! You'd better ask him to dance with you!" Her eyes darkened and her mouth formed a snarl. "_**Or Else.**_"

Daichi laughed. "I have to say I agree with her. I don't understand how anyone could like that spoiled brat, but hey."

Miki sighed as Ran and Su agreed with their other guardian friends. "We're so setting you up, Mi-chan!" Su giggled.

"And he's going to ask you to dance! You won't have to do anything! And he'll ask you out of looove!" Ran and Su both sighed dreamily while Miki just crossed her arms over her chest.

"I still hate this dress. It's way too revealing."

Ran sighed. "It's not! It actually fits you! That's why you think it's tight!"

Su nodded her head in agreement. "You're clothes are way too baggy!"

Miki shrugged. "They're comfortable."

"We never said they weren't! Would it kill you to uncross your arms and actually flaunt what you've got?!" Ran pleaded.

Miki was about to reply when she saw Kiseki floating a few feet away. Her jaw hung open and halted her response.

Since the other guardians were expecting a sarcastic reply, they turned their attention to Miki and saw her gaping at the king.

Daichi snickered. "Someone's got a wee bit more than a little crush, don't they?"

Miki blushed and looked away from him quickly, choosing not to comment.

Ran rolled her eyes. "At least we found him. Let's go get him and dance!" She grabbed Daichi's arm. "You said you'd dance with me, right? I want to dance!"

Temari clung to his other arm, causing a noticeable blush to rise on Daichi's face. "No way! I have dibs on the first dance with Daichi! _**Do you have a problem with that?!**_"

Daichi sweatdropped as Ran whimpered away from the snarling girl. "N-no."

Su, meanwhile, had bounced over and tapped Kiseki on the arm. "Kiseki-kun! Come on! We're going to go dance!"

Kiseki snorted, turning away from the blonde. "Why would I want to attend a party with commoners such as yourself?" He flicked his hair backwards and held his head snootily. "I do not dance with such people."

Su sighed and turned back to her friends with a helpless shrug. Daichi shook Temari off his arm and glided over to her.

"I'll handle it." He replied. "Just go ahead on up to the other ballroom. Temari should know where it is."

"Okay!" Su floated over to her 3 friends and relayed his message, and Daichi watched Temari lead the group out of the formal ballroom.

Daichi took in a deep breath, praying to someone somewhere that'd he'd have the patience to handle Kiseki without blowing a fuse. He then approached Kiseki.

"Hey dude."

Kiseki turned with a raised brow. "I am not a "dude". I am your king."

Daichi was about to retort when he remember his whole "patience" theme. "Alright..." He gritted his teeth. "...Your highness."

Kiseki smirked, noticing how irritated Daichi was getting. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he raised his hand and examined his nails. "I prefer being addressed as "Your Majesty"."

Daichi let out a huff. "Fine then, your Majesty."

Kiseki's expression returned to his normal serious look as he glanced at his green-haired companion. "Yes?"

"Kukai said we're supposed to go up to the other ballroom to dance. The girls all want to dance and there are way too many of them for just me. So-"

"So you need my help?" Kiseki scoffed. "I do not dance with such commoners."

Daichi was about to burst into a rant when an idea popped into his head. He inwardly smirked and replied with a casual. "Oh, really?"

Kiseki nodded, unaware of the change in Daichi's tone of voice. "Of course! Such commoners are not worthy of my attention. Besides, we have that embryo to find!"

Daichi nodded, trying to keep the smirk from spreading into a full out grin. "Are you sure it's that, or can you just not dance?"

Kiseki was alarmed. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Isn't that awful? Our king can't dance. That's why he won't come up to the ballroom. He simply is afraid to dance. Wait, he's not afraid, he _can't_]!" Daichi placed a hand to his cheek. "My, what would our lady friends say if they found out their great king is incapable of such an easy task?"

Kiseki was boiling with fury by the time Daichi was done. "I MOST CERTAINLY CAN DANCE!" He regained his composure with a small huff. "I can dance. I'm much better at it than you, foolish insubordinate. How dare you challenge your king?"

"Well, your majesty, I'm not so sure about that. You can dance, sure, but can you actually charm a girl?"

Kiseki's face reddened with anger. "Charm a lady? Of course I can! I am the king! I am the best at everything!"

Daichi's attempt to keep the grin off his face failed. "I challenge you, your majesty. I dare you to dance with a girl and charm her tonight."

"What?! You cannot dare your king to do such a-"

"Oh, that's alright. I understand if you're not capable of -"

"I am perfectly capable of it! Do you dare challenge that again?"

"Oh no, your majesty. I'm just not sure if I believe you because I've never seen you dance."

"I can dance! And I most certainly can charm a woman!"

"Prove it."

"I will!"

Daichi smiled. "Awesome! You accepted my dare."

"What? But-"

"Your Majesty! Backing out of dares is completely unheard of!"

Kiseki grumbled. "Fine, fine." He waved his hand. "Then I will dance and charm-"

Daichi interrupted him. "No! I get to choose the girl. You're going to charm Miki."

Kiseki snorted. "The one that looks like a boy?"

Daichi twitched. "Um, I probably wouldn't tell her that. You're supposed to charm her, not make her upset."

Kiseki rolled his eyes. "Why that one? Of course, she is less annoying that the Joker's other two, but Temari-"

Daichi glared. "Not Temari. Miki. M-I-K-I."

Kiseki looked to Daichi with raised brows and a faint smirk. "You possess affection towards the fighter, do you not?"

Daichi blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking-"

Kiseki's smirk grew. "If you dare me to dance and charm Miki, I accept your dare. And I dare you to kiss Temari. Not on the hand or cheek. A full on-the-lips kiss."

Daichi's eyes narrowed. "You can't do that!!!"

Kiseki's eyebrows sprung up. "Oh? I can't? Are you too afraid? A scaredy cat, hm?"

Daichi growled. "I am NOT afraid!"

"Prove it."

"I will!"

Kiseki grinned. "Awesome dude." He mocked. "You just accepted my dare."

Daichi's eyes widened. "Wait a second- HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Kiseki's eyes sparkled with laughter. "But I thought backing out of dares was unheard of?"

Daichi glared. "Fine. You're on, prince."

Kiseki huffed and readjusted his cape. "I do believe you mean 'King'."

Daichi sighed. "Fine. C'mon." He led Kiseki out of the ballroom, grimacing at the thought of Temari's reaction to a kiss.

"I must say, commoner, your plan was clever. So clever you yourself fell for it."

Daichi spun around and gave Kiseki a questioning look. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

When Kiseki didn't respond, Daichi shook his head and laughed.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Hm..."

---

Miki pulled at the collar of her gown as the other three girls complimented each other and danced to the music.

She glanced around the room, floating down to land on the marble floor with a soft 'clink'. For an informal ballroom, Miki thought it was absolutely gorgeous. She wandered about the room, examining each piece of furniture intently and admiring the artwork on the walls.

She was thankful the dress was long enough that it covered her feet. Balancing in the ridiculous shoes she was wearing would be simply impossible. She sighed. _Maybe I do need to dress up more once in a while._ The only thing she enjoyed about the shoes was the noise they made when she walked. _Other than that, this whole outfit can burn in hell_.

She was wearing a princess dress, much to her dismay. She twirled in front of the mirror in the ballroom. It was a pretty dress. It was just so tight. She glanced over to her friends and smiled when she saw they were still dancing. It wasn't that Miki didn't like to dance, she was just afraid of making a fool out of herself in front of him. She let out a soft sigh.

"Thinking about him again, huh, Mi-chan?" Miki glanced up to see her blonde sister.

"Y-yeah..." Miki looked back down to the marble floor, blushing. Su just giggled.

"Well, he's not here yet. So let's dance!" Su grabbed Miki's hands and tugged her towards the other dancing girls.

Miki just laughed, pulling Su's hands from her own. "I think I'll watch for now, okay?"

"Are you sure, Miki?" Temari popped up besides Su.

"Yeah, Miki! Let's dance!" Ran grabbed both of Miki's hands and twirled around. "Come on! Shake that booty!"

Miki tugged her hands away once again. "No, really, guys. I'm fine. I don't want to dance with you."

Miki jumped three feet in the air when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and just about fainted.

"She doesn't want to dance with the three of you. She wants to dance with me." Kiseki grabbed Miki's hands and lifted one to his lips. He kissed her hand, making Miki's blush even harder.

"May I have this dance, fair lady?" He asked. Miki just stared at him.

"E-excuse me?"

"I asked you if you'd like to dance with me." Kiseki frowned. _She should be ecstatic at the mere thought of a dance with someone such as me. Charming this commoner will be a piece of cake._

"I..." Miki just stuttered, staring at the boy she had crushed on for so long.

Kiseki rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He placed one of his hands on the small of Miki's back and led her out onto the dance floor. He lifted one of her arms to his shoulder and took the other one in his free hand. "Ready?"

Miki just nodded, shocked beyond belief.

Kiseki began as a new song played through the room. He pulled Miki a bit closer to him as he led her in their waltz.

Meanwhile, Ran, Su and Temari stared at Daichi wide-eyed.

"What did you say to him?"

"Why is Kiseki _dancin_g?! He doesn't dance!"

"And with Mi-chan! How did you manage that?"

Daichi just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I dared him too."

The girls' faces dropped.

"A dare?" Ran said, disappointed.

Daichi nodded. "It worked, didn't it?"

Su shook her head. "That's not the point. Miki's going to think he's actually interested in her."

Temari sighed. "She'll be heartbroken when she finds out it was only because he was dared."

Daichi rubbed his forehead. "Well, we'll just have to keep it a secret, huh?" The four of them turned to watch the dancing couple.

A smile danced across Temari's lips. "They're cute."

Ran agreed. "Not only that, they're so good for each other!"

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Girls..." He muttered.

Temari turned to him. "You promised me a dance!"

Daichi frowned. "Did not."

Temari's eyes glowed. "_**Yes. You. Did.**_"

Daichi growled and led her by the hand out onto the dance floor. Ran and Su both giggled.

With a heavy sigh, Daichi began to dance with Temari. _I can't kiss her. She doesn't like me like that at all._ Daichi blushed as Temari wiggled closer to him. Her hair brushed the side of his face. _Maybe I can fake it. Like trip and end up kissing her. Something where she wouldn't rip me a new one if I kissed her_.

---

Miki couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. He was dancing with her. He was actually touching her. Miki couldn't remember the last time he'd touched her purposefully. He didn't even touch her accidentally. She could barely catch her breath. She tried closing her eyes to regain a bit of her composure, but he was there in her mind.

She wished she had worn gloves. _My hands are probably so sweaty he thinks I just washed them._ She tried to hide her blush, but she just couldn't. He was so close to her and he smelled so good. And then he pulled her closer. _He pulled __**me**__ closer_!

Kiseki was trying to pay as little attention to the blue shugo as he could. He'd seen her in her dress as he and Daichi snuck in, and he hadn't believed his eyes. Miki had actually looked like a girl. He calmed himself down a bit and flicked his hair to the side with a toss of his head.

She looked nice. He'd have to tell her that. _I can't believe I have to charm the commone_r. He sighed, pulling her a bit closer. He wished he didn't have to make a fool of himself by pretending he liked the blue shugo. It was bad enough he had to dance in the first place.

---

Daichi finally felt his shoulders relax when the song ended. He watched Kiseki bow to Miki and lead her towards the small refreshment table Kukai had made him set up earlier. He decided to try his luck with his dare. He turned back to Temari, only to see she was already heading over to the food as well.

"Come on, Daichi. You're usually the first on to start eating!" She laughed.

Daichi sighed. _This is a whole lot harder than I thought._

He followed her over, smiling as he saw how much fun Su, Ran and Temari were having. He also grinned when he saw Miki's huge blush. _She's perfect for him. Probably the only girl who would ever like him. He'd better not screw it up._ Daichi ran his fingers through his hair and reached for a piece of one of the cupcakes he had hauled upstairs earlier.

---

He smirked as he finally made his way up to the window. He peered inside, his yellow cat eyes readjusting to the bright light of the ballroom. He grinned seeing the guardian characters. _Time to crash this party._ He used his claw to cut a small hole near the window lock and he used his paw to pop open the window quietly. He snuck inside and shut the window just as silently as he had entered. He dropped to the ground carefully and snuck under the fancy furniture towards his targets.

He grinned seeing the purple and green-haired shugos heading out towards the dance floor again. He moved quickly again as the blue one sat down right above him on one of the prettier chases.

He moved as quickly as he could so that he was positioned under the food. Yoru was quite proud of himself. _I made it this far. Now it's time for the goodies._

He grinned devilishly. _I'm glad pinky's wearing a dress._ He readjusted himself under the table so that he had a perfect view up her skirt.

"Pink with bows. I'd say it suits you, pinky."

Yoru grinned as he heard her screech. "W-WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID CAT?!"

Ran's outburst grabbed everyone's attention. Kiseki stormed over immediately.

"What are you doing here, you worthless feline?!"

Yoru grinned, springing up so that he was face-to-face with his opponent. "Just enjoying our little shugo party, pretty boy."

Kiseki raised a brow. "Ikuto isn't here?"

Yoru shrugged. "Doubt it. He's not much for parties. Me, on the other hand..." Yoru's grin grew as he glanced in Ran's direction. "I'm here for the ladies."

Ran huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. Kiseki raised his nose snootily. "I suppose you can stay, cat. Stay out of my way and stay out of trouble." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Yoru shrugged, turning his attention back to Ran. He darted over and placed a paw on her backside. "So, pinky. How about me and you do a little dancing?"

Ran growled. "Don't call me pinky."

"But it matches your blush so well."

Ran sighed and looked away. "Fine. I'll dance, but only because I'm really dying to dance and Daichi and Kiseki are taken."

Yoru smirked and pulled her towards him as he made his way towards the center of the ballroom. "Excuses, excuses, pinky. Can't you admit you find me sexy?"

"You aren't sexy! What does that even mean?!"

Yoru laughed and twirled her around in his arms. "I'll tell you when we're older."

---

Daichi, meanwhile, was dancing with Temari. "You're really good at this." He muttered, watching her feet and trying to keep up. She giggled.

"I'm surprised you're having so much trouble. You tend to pick up things quickly."

He blushed and looked up at her eyes. "Thank you." He frowned a bit, noticing the small dab of icing on her cheek. "Temari, you've got something on your face right there." He pointed to his lip, showing her.

"I do?" She reached her hand up and tried to wipe it off.

"I'll get it." He pulled a napkin from his pocket and put his other hand on her cheek as he wiped off the icing. He leaned his head closer to make sure it was all gone and his eyes flew open as his lips brushed Temari's.

He stood frozen in shock for a few moments before he hastily pulled back, muttering a quick apology as he jammed the napkin into his pocket and examined a spot on the floor.

Temari just giggled and leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "It's okay, Dai-kun." She giggled once more at his shocked expression. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go ninja on you." She felt him relax and she pulled him a bit closer. "Dance with me?"

He nodded, still dumbfounded by the two kisses.

---

As the evening progressed, the dance turned out to be a big success. The boys traded partners a few times, but Temari and Daichi stayed together most of the time. All the shugos noticed the heat between them and tried to interfere as little as possible. Ran and Su also avoided dancing with Kiseki as they knew Miki was enjoying having the king all to herself.

Yoru, the playcat he was, didn't mind dancing with two girls at a time. He, Su, and Ran spent most of the evening together, dancing and gossiping about the other two couples. However fond of her he was, he still refused to answer Ran's prolonged question about the definition of the word 'sexy'. He finally got sick of it and told her to ask Miki later.

Kiseki had finally warmed up to Miki. He asked her about drawing and was satisfied with himself when he got the shy girl to explain to him (in quite some detail) the differences between painting the sky with pastels and paints. As the music got faster, he began to notice her skin turning a bit blue.

_It's just getting darker and her hair and dress are reflecting or something like that._ He decided.

Miki had never felt so lightheaded in her entire life. She'd known the dress was tight, but hadn't thought the corset part could actually restrict her breathing. She was doing her best not to gasp for air, as she was dancing in the arms of her crush. Her breathing got shallower and shallower and she felt drained of all her energy.

It was only a matter of seconds before she was limp in Kiseki's arms.

---

"..." Kiseki stared at the girl for a few moments, confused. He then shook her gently. "Commoner! I command you to awaken!" He still got no response. Miffed, he dropped her onto the floor, thinking that would cause her to awaken.

It didn't.

That's when he realized something was wrong. _As king, you have to be prepared for this type of situation._ He bent down and checked her vital signs. He immediately discovered that she wasn't breathing.

"Crap. That cannot be a good sign." He bent down and scooped her up, examining her body for anything that could have caused her to pass out. As his hands glided down her waist, he froze when he felt how tight the fabric was bound around her midsection. _And that's exactly where her diaphragm would be._ He picked her up bridal style and marched swiftly over to Yoru.

The cat hissed when the prince grabbed his paw. Yoru extended his claws, achieving exactly what the prince had been waiting for. Kiseki used Yoru's claw to cut open the back of Miki's dress. In a matter of seconds, she was on the floor panting.

Kiseki released Yoru's paw and bent down so he was in front of the panting girl. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, teary eyed and flushed. "I-I... Yes..."

Kiseki rubbed her back and nodded. "Good." He eyed her dress. "Don't ever wear something that tight again. Ever."

She nodded, wiping one of her tears away. "B-but it was pretty."

Kiseki sighed. "It was."

Miki looked up at him, startled.

He rubbed her back a bit more forcefully. "Yes, I complimented you, commoner. That's nothing to lose your breath over. Keep breathing."

She took a deep breath and relaxed, letting herself be soothed by his hand. After a few minutes, he stopped. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes." She fidgeted, moving the shoulders of the dress around while she stared at the floor.

Kiseki noticed the twitch. He closed his eyes and removed his cape. _Why am I doing this?_ He dropped the cape over her shoulders and brought his hands to her neck to tie it.

Miki looked up, startled. "Why...?"

He silenced her with a glare. "Do you want to dance again, milady? I'd appreciate it if you didn't collapse on me this time."

Miki blushed and shook her head yes.

---

Everyone had noticed the scene. No one said a word. Daichi had been surprised their king had handled it so professionally. _I guess that jerk is actually capable of doing something kind for someone else._ Su and Ran had giggled about his concern as they continued to dance with Yoru, who was angry his claw had been used to save one of his enemies. Temari smiled as she watched the two dance from afar. _He cares just as much as she does. He just doesn't know._

Kiseki and Miki danced for the rest of the night in silence, listening to the words of each song and trying to avoid each others eyes. When the clock struck midnight, Kiseki dropped her hand and turned to leave.

"..." Miki grabbed his hand as he left.

He turned back to her with an eyebrow raised. "What do you want?"

She mumbled something as she stared at their hands. He sighed and took a step towards her. "Speak up, commoner."

"Thank you, Kiseki-kun. For saving my life." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

She dropped his hand and began to walk away, blushing tremendously and scolding herself for making such a bold move before he was ready. She was shocked when he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. His eyes met hers as he tilted her chin up.

He held her like that until all the other shugos had departed from the room. He then brought his face towards hers; bending so he could whisper in her ear.

"You're welcome. And thank you."

Miki looked up at him curiously. "For what?"

A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he pushed her away. "For... for dancing with me. Don't worry about the cape. I have more." He lifted her hand and kissed it, then escorted her out of the room and back down to the formal ballroom. He let her go and watched as she floated towards her partner.

Temari gave Daichi one last kiss on the cheek as the girls left, leaving Kiseki with a love-struck companion.

Daichi turned to Kiseki with a silly grin. "So... did you enjoy your night?"

Kiseki smiled. "It was... surprising."


End file.
